Chandelier
by arandiagrande
Summary: Aportacion para el VCC, es un hurt/confort, y un short-fic... O intento, espero sea de su agrado... Resumen:¿Cuantas veces hemos tratado de desahogar nuestras penas en algo que mantenga a nuestra mente lejos del pensamiento que la lastima?...¿Y cuantas veces nos a salido contraproducente?. De seguro miles de veces se a oido anecdotas sobre lo mismo.. Pasen y lean :)
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente, bueno, aca mi aportacion para el VCC, es un Hurt/Confort.

Veran, originalmente iba a ser un one-shot... Pero calculando temas, desarrollo y eso, seria un one-shot de mas de 18k, y bueno, mi Bro, J A fredo me comento que eso ya no es un one-shot, y lo entiendo, asi que bueno, aqui el primer cap de lo que seria un short-fic, Nos leemos abajo ;)

Ni victorious ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, estos le pertenecen a Dan y a Nickelodeon

Disfruten: Chandelier

¿Cuantas veces hemos tratado de desahogar nuestras penas en algo que mantenga a nuestra mente lejos del pensamiento que la lastima?...¿Y cuantas veces nos a salido contraproducente?. De seguro miles de veces se a oido anecdotas sobre lo mismo, pero no todas inician de la misma forma, algunas son iniciadas por el rompimiento de una relacion, otras por el descuido de los padres, muchas eh incontables por una infidelidad, algunas por curiosidad. Depende siempre de cual sea tu escape, pero si es un escape incorrecto, siempre saldra contraproducente.

xxxxxxxxxxx

7:30 am. Me levanto siempre positiva, con la intencion de cambiar mi actitud seca y de chica fria de siempre, entro a el baño de mi habitacion, en la pequeña grabadora que esta en una repiza, a lado de las toallas pongo algo de musica para alegrar mi mañana, despues de poner la usb con varias de mis canciones "alegres" entro a la ducha para prepararme para mi jornada estudiantil de hoy, es lunes, y aunque a muchos les caiga de sobrepeso, a mi me gusta, por que es cuando empienza la semana, ves a tus amigos del colegio, recuerdas lo que hiciste con ellos el fin de semana, si es que saliste con ellos, pero si no, se cuentan entre todos lo que hicieron. En fin, despues de bañarme estoy arreglandome, me miro al espejo, varios pensamientos pasan en mi cabeza mientras me maquillo. Es el mes de Diciembre, la angustia me empieza a invadir... yo odio Diciembre, la hipocresia de las familias al verse me da nauseas, en especial la mia, mis tias abuelas, tias de mi padre, todo el jodido año estan criticando el como visto, el novio que tengo, lo que decidi estudiar, todo... absolutamente todo lo tienen que criticar.

No se si sea por que sus matrimonios fracasaron, y se divorciaron pronto, o sea por que sus hijos decidieron seguir sus propios sueños y ellas no pudieron controlar sus vidas, que por estos motivos, quieran controlar las vidas de los demas, y en este mes se ponen peor, todo el año tienen pequeños pleitos con toda la familia, y en este mes, precisamente este mes, que se supone es el mejor, sus rostros se adornan con sonrisas llenas de hipocresia, solo para que al final de la noche de navidad, que es el dia que pasamos con la familia de mi papa, empiecen a criticar, desde la manera de vestir, hasta el como habla uno.

Por la parte de mi madre, es aun peor, por que alli no solo son sus tias, si no que tambien sus hermanos. Mis primos, mi hermano y yo, optamos por salir a la calle, alli empezamos a conversar de cualquier idiotez que se nos ocurra, pero si uno llegase a entrar y poner atencion en la convivencia, se da cuenta de las forzadas y torcidas sonrisas que tienen, aparte de los pobres intentos de conversaciones entre todos.

Pero hay algo que, desde que tenia 8 años, siempre me pregunte, ¿como es posible que despues de un par de tragos,y unos cigarrillos, se amenizaba todo?... siempre, cada fin de año, siempre es lo mismo, en el automovil camino, ya sea a la reunion de la familia de mi padre, o de la de mi madre, siempre hablan pestes de sus familias, problemas con sus hermanos, rencillas con sus tias, pero despues de lo tragos, son las familias ejemplares.

Algo, entre muchas de las cosas que odio, es la hipocresia, y, aunque duela admitirlo, mi familia es maestra de la hipocresia.

Termino de maquillarme, una sonrisa de ironia se forma en mis labios ya pintados, ironia, por que se supone que debia ser un buen dia, pero ya me amargue parte de la mañana con estos pensamientos que no serviran de nada, Tengo que ver a Beck.

Mi telefono suena en señal de un mensaje, lo levanto y leo la pantalla.

"Amor, nos vemos en la escuela, llegare tarde, estoy hablando con mis padres. Te amo".- de parte de Beck, una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

"Vamos a alegrarle la mañana con una visita sorpresa".- pienso, bajo a la sala, y bueno, el pan de cada dia se hace presente desde que abro la puerta de mi habitacion.

¡Esque no entiendo por que siempre te debes de poner con esa maldita actitud!... ¡siempre es lo mismo contigo, carajo!.- oigo los gritos de mi padre hacia mi madre.

"Si no queria amargarme mas mi mañana, esto siempre ayuda a que se me amargue mas".- pienso mientras sigo bajando por las escaleras hasta poder ser notada.

Buenos dias Jadelyn.- me saluda mi madre de la manera mas seca que eh escuchado en meses.

Buenos dias.- saludo de la misma manera.

¿Desayunaras aqui?... o saldras como siempre.- pregunta y afirma mi padre aun mas serio de lo que estaba.

Lo siento papa... no me gusta desayunar pan de gritos con una taza de reclamos matutinos.- le respondo mientras tomo las llaves de mi auto para poder salir de este campo minado llamado desayuno en familia que tiene mi casa.

Esa es la actitud que me alegra la mañana Jade, gracias.- responde con sarcasmo mi madre, solo volteo y sonrio ironicamente.

Y sus gritos son mis "buenos dias" y mi "hasta luego, que Dios te bendiga" mama.- me doy la vuelta y salgo de mi casa, me dirijo a mi auto y lo arranco para dirigirme a casa de Beck.

Aunque no lo parezca, El estar con Beck me alegra el dia, siempre tiene algo que me hace olvidar lo "maravillosa" que es mi familia, desde sus "buenos dias" hasta sus "relajate, ya pasara" y se que bien dicen que el que da los mejores consejos, es el que tiene los peores problemas, pero eso no parece ser el caso de Beck, su madre suele recibirme con una sonrisa, y siempre me pregunta que tal me fue cuando vamos a su RV despues de la escuela.

Estoy llegando a casa de mi novio, toco la puerta despues de aparcar mi auto en frente de su jardin. Al parecer no se encuentran sus padres, por que la mucama me abrio.

Disculpa, buenos dias Amanda, ¿se encuentra Beck?.- le cuestiono.

Claro señorita West, esta en su camper, le dire que lo busca.- me dice, me apresuro a interrumpirla.

No, gracias, quiero darle la sorpresa.- le digo, ella asiente y se retira.

Camino sigilosamente cuando estoy de su RV,tomo la llave que guarda en la lodera de una de las llantas y abro haciendo el menor ruido posible, empiezo a asomar mi cabeza y la escena es una imagen que me provoca nauseas, y las palabras que salen de la boca del que se supone es mi novio son una daga que perforan lenta y dolorosamente mi pecho.

No... no te preocupes... hoy... hoy se supone que la terminare.- dice el estando recostado en la cama.

¿Deberas corazon?... ¿la dejaras solo para estar conmigo?.- dice una rubia que estaba sentada en Beck, haciendo movimientos con su cadera.

Te lo juro... esta vez es encerio.- dice el, no puedo mas, siento miles de palabras querer escapar en forma de gritos, pero todas se tropiezan en mi garganta, y no puedo emitir un sonido siquiera.

Por impulso entro bruscamente, la expresion de Beck es de sorpresa al igual que la de la chica con la que se estaba revolcando, esta pasa de un salto a lado de Beck.

¡Jade!.- dice agitado y pasando una de sus manos por su cabello.

¡Oh!... ni te molestes Beckett... te ahorrare tu ida a la escuela para terminar conmigo y puedas seguir revolcandote con esta.- le digo de la manera mas serena que jamas halla imaginado, y, esque hubiera querido gritarle, pero por alguna razon, su acto no me provoco la rabia que deberia, si no lastima, lastima por mi misma, lastima de una manera indescifrable.

Jade... yo... yo te lo puedo explicar.- me dice despues de levantarse y ponerse sus pantalones de mezclilla.

No te preocupes Beck, todo lo escuche, y memorise, te estoy haciendo un favor al venir para que no malgastes tu tiempo.- le digo y me doy la vuelta para salir, camino deprisa cuidando que de alguna manera no callese para ser mas humillada, escucho como grita mi nombre y que pare, pero, por alguna razon, en mi interior deseo darme la vuelta y golpearlo por lo que hizo, pero mas en el fondo, una voz que grita desgarradoramente, me ordena que siga y valla a donde tengo que ir, que en H.A estan esperandome, y deseo, por primera vez encontrarme a Vega o a Cat para desahogarme de estos sentimientos encontrados y a su vez atorados.

Me subo a mi auto, y siento querer vomitar, siento que el nudo que se me formo al salir del RV quiere salir, al momento de arrancar el auto y dar camino a la escuela, siento mis mejillas mojadas, inconcientemente estoy llorando, pero no emito ningun quejido, solo las lagrimas brotan incontrolablemente.

Llego al estacionamiento de H.A., me quedo dentro de mi auto por unos momentos para poder controlar estas emociones, aun dentro, con la mirada veo a los demas estudiantes entrar, veo a Cat junto con Vega y Andre en la entrada, me supongo que esperan a que Robbie llegue, los veo platicar muy animadamente, no me atrevo a bajar, no me atrevo a ocasionarles pena, no quiero que me tengan lastima por culpa de Beck.

Enciendo mi auto y doy marcha de reversa para retirarme de alli, por un momento, solo un pequeño momento, deseo que me vengan a buscar, no tengo el valor suficiente para ir con ellos y decirles lo que paso. Se de antemano que contandoles lo que paso, y como pasaron los sucesos en el RV de Beck, las actutides de todos cambiarian para con el, pero tambien quisiera, aunque fuese por un momento, un poco de apoyo de la parte de mis supuestos amigos.

Conduzco por unas 8 cuadras lejos de la escuela, me encuentro aparcada en frente de una casa que ya cuenta con los adornos para estas fechas decembrinas, mientras estoy sumergida en mis pensamientos, veo a una madre dando indicaciones a su hijo para colocar un reno en el techo de dicha casa, y en ese momento, la angustia, producto de la envidia me invade. ¿Por que no pueden mis padres ser asi conmigo?...¿por que parece que solo yo soy la unica que parece tener a la peor familia del mundo?.

Cat siempre, en estas fechas parece mas feliz que de costumbre, aunque sus anecdotas puedan ser mas que hilarantes, y hasta cierto punto increibles, parece que toda su familia se la pasa muy unida y agusto en esta epoca.

Vega y su familia demuestran ser la tipica e increible familia perfecta, que se apoyan entre todos, que si uno tiene un minusculo problema, entre todos tratan de hayar la solucion para que no les afecte... sin embargo, la mia... tan desunidos, tan frivolos ante la vida de los demas, tan egoistas que solo ven sus problemas y sus conveniencias, siempre a sido asi, y siempre sera asi.

Mi telefono suena, lo tomo y veo una llamada de Vega, a estas alturas, ya me di cuenta que estoy sola, no se siquiera para que quiere llamarme, pero aun asi, le contesto.

¿Vega?.- le digo y escucho mi voz ronca, aunque solo llorara en silencio, mi voz fue afectada

Jade... ¿donde estas?, vimos tu auto estacionado, te estabamos esperando.- me dice en un tono que podria jurar que es de preocupacion

Pense que esperaban a Robbie, de todos modos Vega, no queria entrar hoy.-le digo, y no se por que, pero el oir de ella que estaban esperandome, me dan ganas de explotar y decirle que necesito de ella, un consejo de como salir en lo que seria un pozo sin fondo, pero me falta valor para hacerlo, y lo unico que me queda es colocarme esa mascara de dureza y frialdad que me ah caracterizado por años para no mostrar las grietas que llevo conmigo.

Jade... te vi, no estas bien, ¿quieres hablar?.- me dice, y esa mascara que antes intente poner, siento como se rompe en mil pedazos, siento como mi pecho no puede guardar mas de la cuenta y los sollozos empiezan a salir, los intento ahogar, pero la intencion solo empeora la situacion.- dime donde estas Jade, por favor.- me pregunta, y lo unico que atino a hacer es mirar hacia el techo del auto, no quiero decir nada, solo mantengo la llamada, pero la necesidad de hablar con alguien es mayor.

Estoy a unas 8 cuadras de la escuela sobre Bermont Avenue.- le diga volviendo a intentar ahogar esos sollozos que cada vez me agitan mi respiracion mas y mas.

Voy para alla... por favor Jade... no te muevas de ahi.- me dice... solo cuelgo la llamada y arrojo el telefono a el asiento del copiloto.

"Por que lo hizo... ¿acaso se aburrio de mi?... ¿ya no me veia atractiva?... ¿mis celos lo habran hartado?, por que, por que, por que, por que".- pienso colocando mi cabeza sobre mis manos que toman el volante, me sobresalto al escuchar el golpeteo de algo en el cristal de la puerta del piloto, volteo a ver y es Vega, le hago una seña que suba por el otro lado, y hace un ademan hacia atras, miro por el retrovisor y veo a Andre en su auto, este se retira y Vega sube a mi auto.

Jade... que paso, dime la verdad.- me dice Vega, y no se como este mi rostro hacia las demas personas que Vega, al ver que no digo absolutamente nada, me abraza, mi cuerpo solo se deja llevar, y al sentir su mano posada en mi espalda, es cuando me quiebro, y empiezo a llorar como jamas lo habia hecho antes.- tranquila Jade... dime, ¿Que paso?.- me vuelve a cuestionar, y las palabras salen involuntariamente.

Beck... el... yo... yo lo encontre con alguien en su camper... follando Tori... ¡ESTABA TENIENDO RELACIONES CON ALGUIEN MAS!.- al fin siento que alguien me apoya y escucha, siento las manos de Vega sobar mi espalda, mientras lloro. Al separarme de su abrazo, la veo con el ceño fruncido.

Lo... lo lamento Tori... no quiero ponerte en contra de Beck.- le digo limpiandome las lagrimas, ella solo suelta media sonrisa.

El solo es el que nos esta poniendo en su contra Jade, antes de venir para aca, estaba llegando, y nos pregunto por ti, que tuvieron una pelea por tus celos, en cambio... ve la diferencia... algo que repudio es que me mientan.- dice Vega, veo en sus ojos algo que no es pena, algo diferente a la lastima... veo empatia.

Gracias por escuchar Vega... alguien... ¿alguien mas noto el como estaba?.- cuestiono a Cega, esta solo agacha la mirada y sonrie, despues me mira, y veo una mirada dulce y calida.

Cat fue la que nos dijo que te esperaramos, y fue la primera en notar tu auto, y me pidio que te marcara, queria venir, pero le dijo Sinjin que la estaba buscando Sikowits para lo de unos vestuarios, se preocupa mucho por ti Jade.- me dice Vega, y no puedo evitar dar una sonrisa amarga.

Te llevo a la escuela Vega, de nuevo, gracias por escuchar, y dile a Cat que todo esta bien.- le digo a Vega, y enciendo el auto, veo como me ce recelosamente y la miro.

Jade... ¿y tu?...¿ya estas bien?, dudo que quieras entrar a clases.- me dice, y tiene razon, no entrare a clases, prefiero ir a mi casa para relajarme, y pensar sobre estos sucesos, no creo que las cosas sean como antes.

Asi es Vega, no entrare, pero eso no quiere decir que dejare de asistir, y me sumergire en una profunda y oscura depresion por que mi novio me dejo, no, solo no entrare hoy, necesito reacomodar mis ideales, mis pensamientos, y eso, no te preocupes, y dile a Cat que de igual manera no se preocupe.- le digo una vez que llegamos a la escuela, ella solo baja del auto y me ve, sonrie y parte al edificio de H.A.

Conduzco hacia mi casa, tengo la radio de mi auto encendida, y oigo la musica, pero no logro ponerle atencion, no se como el asunto de Beck me pudo haber afectado tanto, es ridiculo.

Llego a mi casa, entro y veo a mi madre rescostada en el sofa mas grande mirando algun programa en la pantalla de el cuarto de estar.

Valla, ¿acaso no entraste a la escuela Jadelyn?.- me cuestiona al notar mi presencia.

Y...¿tu no fuiste a trabajar?.- le regreso.

Tu querido padre quiere hablar conmigo, me dijo que solo iria al trabajo a avisar que no iria a trabajar, y a traer unos documentos, pero que no tardaria, asi que lo estoy esperando, quieres algo de desayunar?.- me explica y ofrece, yo solo la miro y me doy vuelta a la cocina.

No te molestes mama, venia con la idea de prepararme algo, asi que gracias.- le digo tomando un bote de yogurth y me dirijo a mi habitacion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat pv.

Tori, ¿y Jade?.- le pregunto a mi amiga al ver que no llega con Jade.

Esta en su casa Cat, no quizo entrar a la escuela, el problema que tuvo con Beck fue... delicado.- me explica y por inersia volteo a ver a Beck, lo miro y se ve muy serio, al parecer y lo que nos dijo en la entrada fue mas serio en realidad.

Flashback.

Estabamos eaperando a Jade en la entrada Andre, Tori y yo,

Tori, mira, Jade esta llorando.- le digo a mi amiga al ver a Jade que no sale de su auto.

¿Que le pasara ahora?.- me cuestiona.

No tengo idea... jamas la habia visto asi.-le respondo, y es verdad, en todos los años que tengo de conocerla, jamas la habia visto llorar.

A lo mejor y es algo personal Cat... tranquila, ya te lo dira.- me dice tomando mi hombro, yo solo asiento.

Ya se va...- digo de manera triste, cuando sale del estacionamiento, Beck entra con su auto, y al bajar, busca con la mirada a alguien, y no es de inteligentes saber que es a Jade a la que esta buscando. Se acerca. nosotros y nos saluda.

Beck... ¿por que Jadey estaba triste?.- le cuestiono despues de saludarlo, el solo se tensa ante el cuestionamiento.

¿Que les dijo?.- pregunta, y Tori, Andre y yo lo vemos con duda.

Nada, solo llego pero no bajo de su auto, Cat fue la que nos dijo que estaba... triste.- le dice Tori, Beck suspira.

Esque nos enojamos otra vez, ya sabem, por que se puso muy celosa por que estaba hablando con una vecina, y armo toda una escena y me termino, queria hablar con ella, pero solo me dijo que me muriera.- nos explico Beck, pero en su mirada parecia que ocultaba algo, sabemos que Jade es muy celosa... y hasta se podria decir que le creo a Beck, pero esta vez siento que es diferente, que esconde algo mas.

Cat, te esta buscando Sikowits, quiere ver si le puedes apoyar con los vestuarios para una obra navideña.- me dice Sinjin acercandose a donde nos encontrabamos hablando con Beck.

Tori... por favor, llama a Jade y dile donde esta, si puedes, ve a verla, no me gusta verla triste.- le pido a Tori, ella asiente y saca su telefono, Beck ya se adelanto a su salon sin siquiera despedirce, yo me dirijo al salon de Sikowits.

fin flashback.

Andre, saliendo me puedes llevar con Jadey?.- le pregunto haciendo ojos de cachorro.

Claro Cat, no hay problema.- me dice sonriendo.

Estamos en clase de Sikowits, Tori, al ver que Beck se sentaria a su lado, se paro y se sento a mi lado, no ah dejado de verlo con su ceño fruncido, Beck al ver la accion de Tori, solo agacho la mirada.

¿Que pasa con Beck Tori?.- le pregunta Andre.

Es un infeliz mentiroso.- dice, yo solo me limito a fingir que no escucho sus susurros, se que si pregunto, o cambian el tema, o dicen que no pasa nada, y no me gusta que me oculten cosas.

¿Por que dices eso chica?... ¿que hablaste con Jade?.- le vuelve a preguntar Andre en susurro.

Que Jade llego temprano a la casa de Beck, y resulta que al entrar a su camper, el se estaba revolcando con otra chica.- le susurra Tori, y me doy cuenta que mis dudas bo eran en vano, Beck engaño a Jade, y a Jade le dolio, y como amiga de Jade, tengo que apoyarla, Beck me voltea a ver, y le frunso el ceño, el solo sonrie y se dirije su vista a Sikowits, que desde que entramos, no le eh entendido nada.

Tori, sabes como es Jade de celosa, a lo mejor y confundio algo, armo su show, le grito a Beck que terminaban, y aqui ya sintio su error.- le dice Andre, y juro por Dios que creo que me sangre el labio de morderlo para no decir nada, -"Recuerda Cat, finge que no oyes nada".- poenso mientras sigo mordisqueando el labio inferior.

Andre... ¿cuantas veces a visto a Jade llorar?... o minimo triste.- le cuestiona Tori a mi amigo.

Jamas Tori... pero digo... a lo mejor y...- Tori interrumpe a Andre.

Por que yo solo la vi llorar una vez, cuando lo termino por los celos hacia Alyssa Vaughn , y creeme Andre... esta vez se veia dolida, derrotada... hasta me atrevo a decir que se sentia humillada... y yo le creo, aunque cueste trabajo creer que Beck hiciera lo que hizo... pero Jade se que dice la verdad.- oigo mas atenta a Tori, y ahora se que estoy enojada, comoletamente segura que estoy enojada por lo que Beck le hizo a Jade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jade pv.

Me encuentro encerrada en mi habitacion, el bote de Yogurth que traje conmigo sigue cerrado en la mesita de noche a lado de mi cama, no tengo apetito, ni ganas de nada, simplemente me encuentro recostada en mi cama mirando hacia el techo, sigo pensando en lo que vi, en esa escena que estara tatuada en mi memoria para la eternidad.

Veo las tijeras que Cat me regalo para la navidad pasada.-"navidad... ¿por que no puedo tener una navidad como los demas presumen?".- pienso mientras siento como mi antebrazo me cosquillea, a la vez que un impulso me lleva a tomar dichas tijeras.

Esto es lo mas estupido que pudiera hacer.- susurro cuando me doy cuenta que las estoy sosteniendo abiertas y el filo lo tengo tocando mi muñeca y mi palida piel esta un poco rosada por la presion que ejerci con el filo.- ¿Quien seria tan estupida de quitarse la vida por que su estupido novio le fue infiel?.- vuelvo a susurrar tomando las tijeras oara empezar a cortar una de mis revistas viejas que tomo del cajon donde esta el yogurth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me despierta el sonido de mi telefono, logre dormir un poco, mala idea, pues lo logre con las tijeras, me reviso, y poco arriba de la muñeca izquierda ahi un ligero corte, no muy profundo, pero si a salido sagre de este, pues ya esta seca alrededor de la zona.

Miro el telefono, es un mensaje de Cat.

-Holis Jade!... ¿puedo pasar por tu casa cuando acaben las clases?.-

Miro el reloj del telefono, apenas y dormir 2 horas. Me levanto de la cama, y me dirijo a dejar el yogurth en el refrigerador, siempre eh odiado desperdiciar la comida, al momento en que abro la mia, puedo escuchar como cierra la de la entrada, veo y es mi padre que trae consigo unas hojas, no alcanzo a ver, y estaba a punto de bajar cuando empezaron a hablar, mi papa le da las hojas a mi mama, y esta se las avienta a la cara.

¡VETE AL CARAJO VICTOR!.- es el grito de mi mama hacia mi papa.

La que se ira al carajo seras ¡TU MELISSA!... Y ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE TUS MALDITAS INFIDELIDADES!.- grita mi padre, me sorprendo al oir eso, eso si es nuevo, se que mi mama no es una inocente, pero tampoco la imaginaba con otra persona, siempre pense que mi papa seria el primero en ser infiel, pero al parecer me equivoque.

¿Quien te dijo tal engaño?.- cuestiona ofendida mi madre.

¿Que quien...¿¡QUE QUIEN ME LO DIJO!? ¿¡EN VERDAD CREES QUE SOY TAN ESTUPIDO MELISSA!?... ¡LOS HECHOS ME LO INDICARON!... ¡TUS CONVERSACIONES EN LAS MADRUGADAS EN EL BAÑO!...¡TUS CUENTAS ALTISIMAS MELISSA!- gritaba mi padre con un toque de rabia.

¿Y como supiste de esas cuentas?.- pregunta mi madre, no se que piensa, pero esa es la peor pregunta que pudo hacer.

¡YO PAGO LAS PUTAS TARJETAS CARAJO!... ¡MINIMO QUE ESTE BASTARDO TENGA LA DESCENCIA DE PAGAR POR REVOLCARSE CONTIGO!.-

¡NO HABLES ASI DE EL VICTOR!... el es mas hombre de lo que llegaras a ser tu.- eso fue un golpe bajo, solo espero a escuchar los golpes que estoy casi segura que pronto llegara.

Mi padre solo se queda callado, suspira y empieza a hablar con la voz mas grave de lo que es.

Un hombre no es el qie se revuelca con la primera que se le cruza y mas aun si le paga todo, a eso se le llama mantenido... un hombre es el que trata de hacer una familia... esperaba que cambiaras tu actitud melissa... desde un principio supe de tus malditas infidelidades... y me quede callado por que esperaba a que cambiaras y recapacitaras... pero me canse... me canse que aun con tu amante quisieras hacer una fachada de familia ejemplar con tus hermanas y tus padres... me canse de que te burlaras en mi cara... me canse... me canse de ti, y aun te tolere, tolere tus mentiras... y ni siquiera se por que carajos lo hice... asi que de la manera mas atenta... te pido que me otorges la poca dignidad que te queda... y me firmes el divorcio.- alcanzo a ver a mi padre darle las hojas a mi mama... mi mama solo se le queda viendo, y se que me equivoque... jamas tocaria mi padre a mi madre... o a lo mejor se lo aconsejo algun abogado... no se.

¿Y que hay de tu hija?... ¿Has pensado siquiera en que le diras?...¿la pondras en mi contra?...- cuestiona mi madre a mi padre... y no se en que momento resenti todo esto, las lagrimas por mas que quiero controlarlas, me es imposible contenerlas... siento que otro peso se me esta colocando sobre mis hombros... esto parece tan irreal... necesito aire, siento que me estoy ahogando, siento que me sofoco, siento queres estallar... necesito aire ahora.

Paso por donde estaban mis padres, y nisiquiera me notaron... se que estaban muy ocupados por lo de su divorcio... pero el sentirme invisible me a afectado... pase sin ser notada... y no los culpo, digo, ¿de que serviria ser notada?... ¿para que serviria ser parte de sus problemas?... solo seria una carga, la bolita que se empesaran a aventar para ver quien se hace cargo de mi, se oye crudo... pero siendo sincera... es la jodida verdad... es la puta realidad que muchos negamos, asi son las cosas ahora, asi siempre han sido.

Eh caminado por no se cuanto tiempo... desde hace mucho deje de llorar... ahora solo siento mis ojos irritados, se que los tengo rojos, se que el maquillaje que traia lo tengo estropeado, se que la gente ahora me ve como una especie de martir que deambula por la calle, pero me vale mierda lo que piense la gente, no quiero su lastima, de nadie, no quiero que me escuchen, no quiero hablar, solo quiero ahora abrazar la soledad, quiero reestablecer mis ideales, necesito pensar en silencio, no quiero nada de nadie... pero a la vez quiero atencion.

Me detengo y entro a un local sin darme cuenta de que es, necesito lavarme la cara, hacer como si nada pasara... como siempre lo eh hecho.

Al entrar veo que es un bar, miro al rededor y veo mesas con personas que estan muy atentos a sus bebidas, veo a otros hablando muy entretenidamente, percibo el apestoso olor a cigarrillo y miro de donde proviene, es un pequeño trio de hombres que hablan muy amenamente fumando. me dirijo a la barra a que el cantinero, o bartender me indique el lugar del baño, el solo me mira, y me indica con una seña el lugar que busco, me dice algo de solo para clientes, y en lo mejor que pude pensar, y no se por que carajos, tal vez por el ambiente en el que me encuentro, sale un "wiskhy por favor".

Salgo del baño, ya retocada y con mis ojos menos hinchados. Me acerco a la barra, y se acerca el cantinero.

Señorita, ¿como quiere su whisky?.- me pregunta.

Recuerdo como lo toma mi padre, y solo se me viene a la mente.-En las rocas, por favor.- el cantinero me mira con algo de sorpresa, toma un vaso mediano, coloca 3 hielos y sirve la bebida hasta la mitad del vaso para despues entregarmela.

Nunca vi a una linda chica beber algo tan serio como wiskhy en las rocas, menos de alguien que quiere ser cantante.- oigo decir a una voz masculina muy poco conocida, volteo a ver a la persona qye hablo y fue considerable ni sorpresa, pero lo pude reprimir.

En primera, quiero ser escritora y directora de mis propias obras, en segunda, yo estoy pagando por lo que quiero tomar Ryder.- le digo al chico que esta a mi lado, para despues darle un trago algo considerable al vaso, siento como poco a poco la bebida pasa por mi esofago quemando placenteramente mi garganta, ahora entiendo el gusto de mi padre hacia esta bebida.

Valla, eso no lo sabia.- me dice, solo  
>me le quedo mirando por unos momentos. Regreso mi vista al resto del licor en mi vaso, y todo lo sucedido de hoy me empieza a generar nostalgia.<p>

Imagenes pasan por mi cabeza, diallgos que dije, y que escuche se reproducen dentro de mi mente, se empiezan a clavar lenta y dolorosamente muy en el fondo de mi pecho, siento ese lento encaje y doy otro sorbo.

Mis distintas emociones empiezan a caer como baldes de agua fria, cada una, y a la vez todas juntas. Me empiezo a abrumar y siento un nudo formarse en mi garganta al no saber que clase de nuevo sentir es este, solo identifico Angustia, dolor, depresion, tristeza, e ira, todos al mismo tiempo.

Doy otro trago a mi vaso, ya casi se acaba, no quiero voltear a ver a Ryder... pero siento esa mirada que incomoda a cualquier persona cuando otra lo mira atentamente.

Dia dificil... ¿cierto?.- escucho que dice, solo lo volteo a mirar con mi mirada mas dura que tengo, el me mira y me sonrie de lado.

Creo que acerte... no deberias de encerrarte en ti misma y tratar de sobrellevar todo Jade... a veces... solo aveces es bueno contar con alguien mas para ayudarte con esas cargas que mayormente no son de uno, si no que uno solo las carga por que las oye... ¿si me entiendes?.- me quedo helada ante su comentario, ¿por que?... simple... tiene toda la razon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tori pv.

Me encuentro camino a mi casa, por fin acabaron las clases. Durante el transcurso de estas, me fue dificil voltear a ver a Beck. Robbie, Andre y Cat almorzaron con el, aunque Cat tambien lo miraba debes en cuando mal, y no cruzo casi palabra con el, yo simplemente no pude hacerlo, lo que me dijo Jade estuvo dando vueltas en mi cabeza, y el no verla, y tener a Beck sonriente hablando con los chicos, me provocaba un sentir indescriptible.

Cat me dijo que iria a verla despues de clases, le dije que fueramos en la tarde, necesito primero hablar con Jade antes de ir a verla.

Hola mi amor, crei que llegarias mas tarde al no verte con Trina.- me dice mi madre al abrirme la puerta de mi casa.

No mama... necesitaba pensar en algo, y que mejor que hacerlo caminando sola.- le digo dando una leve sonrisa, ella solo me mira frunciendo un poco el ceño, me regresa la sonrisa y cierra la puerta tras mi entrada.

CONTINUARA...

N.A: Ok, empecemos, antes que nada, una disculpa por los horrores ortograficos, despues,

El fic tiene inspiracion total gracias a la cancion "Chandelier" de sia (quien no se quien sea, pero la letra me encanta, al igual que el video). El prox cap espero sea pronto, no se si toque uno o dos temas, pero los tocara.

y ya para largarme, espero sus reviews, como sean, buenos, con criticas, malos, o diciendo que mejor me dedique a mi trabajo... Cualquiera es bienvenido.

Byyyyyyyyeeeeeee!


	2. Chapter 2

Holooooo people!

Bueno, tenia que ser mas largo por lo que tenia en mente, pero no podia extenderme mas, por eso tuve que recortar lo de Jade.

Por fin! Por fin toque el tema de el regalo regalo perfecto, o bueno, creo, ustedes opinen, ya saben, hasta abajo, donde dice review, dejenme saber su opinion sobre esto vale?

Ok, le agradezco a la señorita Liz West Vega, por que se quedo despierta conmigo hasta las 3 am(perdon por no subirlo a esa hora, pero me hablaron del trabajo y ya no pude escribir).

Pronto el final! Ese si lo subire el 31, asi que... ya saben, dejen review, que siempre ayuda a que uno siga ;)

No los entretengo mas, asi que lean.

VICTORIOUS y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de nick y Dan, yo solo soy un simple mortal con tiempo libre y un poco de imaginacion.

Disfruten :P

Tori pv.

Estoy en mi habitacion, todo esta apagado, mi celular lo puse en silencio, y quite el vibrador, solo me acompaña la luz de la tarde amenizada por mis cortinas oscuras, solo se alcanza a oir mi respiracion, solo eso, y nada mas.

Necesito pensar, pensar el por que me dio rabia el saber lo que le hizo Beck a Jade, se que ella no es conmigo como yo con ella, se que cuando necesite de ella, actuara indiferente, pero eso no importa, ella necesita de una amiga, y creo que por eso me permitio escucharla y verla en su momento mas debil y fragil que le haya visto.

Miro mi telefono, 15 llamadas perdias y 2 mensajes de texto... todo de parte de Cat, reviso los mensajes:

.-"Tori, estoy en casa de Jadey, escuche sin querer la conversacion que tuviste con Andre sobre Beck, no te preocupes, no le dire que se lo dijiste... pero quisiera hablar contigo mas tarde".- es el primer mensaje... ¿como lo supo?... releo el mensaje y veo la parte donde meciona a Andre... creo que deberia ser un poco mas discreta al susurrar algo y no dejarme llevar por mis emociones. empiezo a leer el segundo texto:

.-"Tori, Jade no ah llegado a su casa, solo esta su papa ¿no sabes a donde esta?" plz llamame en cuanto leas esto.- su mensaje me deja helada por un momento, se que Jade no me dijo a donde iria en realidad... pero, ¿entonces donde esta?.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jade pv.

La cabeza me da vueltas, el rostro de Ryder lo veo algo borroso, estoy muy segura que si me paro de mi asiento, me tambaleare, hace unos 15 minutos entre al baño, y vi mis mejillas muy coloridas, pero aun asi... me siento bien, siento que hoy me eh desahogado como nunca antes, y nisiquiera le eh contado a Ryder nada, pero aun asi, se siente bien.

No entiendo aun el por que algo tan simple como el alcohol puede relajar a una persona a tal grado, que simplemente te hace charlar amenamente con cualquier persona, sientes que todos te oyen, que puedes hablar de cualquier cosa, que tienes las respuestas a todas la preguntas, que simplemente eres el centro del universo. Me gusta como se siente, en verdad me gusta.

Entonces... Jade... son las 4 de la tarde, ¿quieres irte ya?.- me pregunta Ryder, en mi estado se que tambien esta igual de... "mareado" que yo, pero no, aun no quiero irme, digo, ¿con que objetivo?... ¿para llegar a mi casa y encontrar aun a mis padres peleando por lo de su maldito divorcio?, ¿para encontrar cientos de llamadas de Beck diciendo lo estupido que fue?... y que se siente una basura, y que lo perdone... no lo creo, aqui me siento bien, por primera vez en la vida en verdad me siento... relajada.

No lo creo Ryder... hagamos esto... yo compro la siguiente ronda, y tu me dices... cual era tu objetivo inicial con Vega.- le ofrezco a mi ahora acompañante de tragos, el solo me mira y sonrie asintiendo.

¿Para que objeto?... ya tiene un tiempo que paso ese detalle, ya no importa.- me dice y me mira fijamente a los ojos.

Digo, ¿es por que en realidad se te hace bonita?... o por que solo querias una buena nota en la clase.- le cuestiono, el solo sonrie y veo que hace una seña con la mano a el cantinero, este trae de nuevo la botella de whiskey y nos vuelve a llenar los vasos de nuevo.

Veras, si, fue por la calificacion, aunque en verdad se me hace muy linda, rara vez llegue a besar a una de las otras chicas, ademas de que solo salia con ellas hasta tener asegurada la calificacion, pero con ella, despues de besarnos, queria estar con ella un poco mas... pero despues conoci a otra chica, que aparte de talentosa, es muy hermosa, y sabe de lo que habla, para no hacerte el cuento tan largo... es unica.- me dice y yo solo lo miro alzando mi ceja izquierda en forma inquisitiva.- Y dime ahora tu, ¿lo tuyo con el canadiense va enserio?.- me cuestiona dando una leve sonrisa, para luego tomar un trago de su vaso.

Nop... no creo, la verdad es que cuando me aburro de algo y dejo de tomarle importancia, solo lo dejo, siempre lo eh hecho, y no veo por que con el seria la diferencia.- le respondo, si, se que es mentira, pero por mas que sea una charla amena, no dejare que me vea sufrir, suficiente fue con adivinar mi estado de animo sin que le dijera algo, y con eso basta.

Valla, creo que si llegaramos a salir, tambien te cansarias de mi.- me dice, solo dirijo mi vista a mi trago y bebo un poco mas.

Creeme, no eres mi tipo Ryder, ademas ahora no quiero nada con un hombre...-me detengo en lo que acabo de decir...¿por que carajos dije eso?... digo, justo ahora no voy a volverme lesbiana por lo de Beck... ninguna chica me gusta, tampoco veo a nadie atractiva, no soy persinada ni espantada, tampoco soy de la idea de estar excenta a enamorarme de una mujer, pero en realidad dudo que llegue a pasar algo asi. Ryder me mira con una sonrisa, lleva su vaso hasta su boca y bebe el contenido, lo baja y me vuelve a mirar con una sonrisa.

Por eso preguntaste sobre Tori, de seguro es ella con la que quieres algo ahora.- me dice aun con su sonrisa, no entiendo, de todas las chicas que ahi en la escuela...¿enserio tenia que ser Vega?.- era tan obvio, sus ya clasicas peleas, el como te das a notar con ella molestandola... Es algo infantil, pero veo que te esta funcionando.- me dice, y por un momento me siento incomoda que diga eso.

¿Infantil?... Osea ¿piensas en realidad que planeo que Vega me note?... ¡Es lo mas absurdo que alguna vez eh escuchado!.- me empiezo a reir de manera ironica.- en verdad me acabas de hacer la tarde Ryder.- le digo entre risas.

Aceptalo Jade, digo, serian una pareja unica; tu, agresiva y celosa, ella, recatada y muy, pero muy pasiva, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero no?.- me dice muy insinuante, yo solo atino a gruñir, pero por un instante, la idea de imaginarme a Tori de pasiva, me agrada.

Valla, Ryder, llegaste temprano.- volteo a ver quien hablo, veo a tres chicos y dos mujeres, se acercan a la barra.- ¿quien es tu amiga Ryder?.- le cuestionan, el solo saluda chocando su mano con los chicos y salida de besl en la mejilla a las chicas.

Es una compañera de la escuela, Jade, te presento a John, Michael, y Damian.-me dice presentandome a los chicos.- y ellas son Angie y Sophie.- me presenta con las chicas, yo solo los saludos con un "hola" por igual a todos.

Piden unos tragos y enpiezan a tomar, todos platican y me empiezan a hacer platicar con todos, atino a contestar sus preguntas de manera concreta, pero no grosera y cortante, no me entiendo, sobria los hubiera corrido con la mirada, pero ahora me gusta su compañia, me hacen olvidar todos mis problemas, todo lo sucedido de hoy lo olvido por un momento, y eso se siente bien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Son las 11 de la noche, sigo aqui en el bar, con todos los amigos de Ryder, estoy mas que mareada, al igual que mis acompañantes, ya no puedo siquiera poner atencion a lo que hablan, solo contesto con la cabeza. En algun punto me pregunto una de las dos chicas si me gustaba alguien, que por que Ryder le dijo que me gustaba Tori, y al parecer, a Angie creo, le guste, solo me limite a sonreir y negar, creo que ya no puedo hablar entendiblemente.

Jade... Creo que te debo llevar a tu casa.-me dice Ryder, lo volteo a ver y me le quedo mirando sin decir nada.

Toda... Todavia puedo manejar Ryder... Gracias.-le digo, el solo sonrie.

No Jade, ni siquiera te puedes mantener en pie.-me dice, y es que me doy cuenta que trate de pararme.

De acuerdo, me llevas, pero... ¿mañana nos vemos despues de clases de accuerdo?.- le digo y apunto con mi indice a todos los amigos de Ryder.

Claro Jade, fue un gusto conocerte, es mas, dame tu numero, te marco mañana a las 5 de la tarde para quedar de vernos en algun lugar.-me dice creo que Michael, la verdad no se, pero aun asi, le doy mi numero y veo como la apunta en su celular.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

7:48 am

Me levanto de mi cama, siento que todo me da vueltas, un horrible dolor en mi cabeza se hace presente, las consecuencias de el abuso del alcohol me empiezan a invadir, las nauseas me empiezan a llegar junto con dolorrs insoportables en el estomago, trato de controlar las ganas de vomitar, pero me resulta dificil, ya que el sabor y olor a cerveza, wiskhey y vodka me chocan dentro de la boca, pero aun asi, logro controlarme.

Debo prepararme, hoy, despues de tanto tiempo, me vere con Cat y Tori... Si, despues de mucho tiempo. Cuando pasas conviviendo tanto tiempo con una persona, el no tratarlas por tres semanas termina resultando un largo tiempo.

Es hasta gracioso como las cosas pasan de ser malas, a un infierno en la tierra en solo un par de dias, pero... ¿Por que pienso asi?... Simple.

El dia que me trajo Ryder a mi casa, ese dia inicio un libertinaje en mi vida...

Flashback

Me encuentro a una cuadra de mi casa, en mi auto, pero como pasajera, el chofer es Ryder, ya que penso que seria arriesgado que condujera en el estado en el que me encuentro, y le dije que lo dejaria conducir y llevarme a mi casa, solo si pasabamos a comprar algo para seguir bebiendo camino a mi casa, el accedio. Asi nos encontramos bebiendo las ultimas latas de cerveza dentro de mi auto, escuchando algunas canciones que pasan ppr la radio mientras conversamos.

Miro el reloj del autoestero, marca las 3:14 am.- ¿como piensas irte a tu casa Ryder?.- le cuestiono, ahora que lo pienso, no tengo la mas minima idea de donde vive, y mucho menos de como se ira despues de que me deje en mi casa.

Caminando, claro esta, vivo a un par de cuadras de aqui, por eso me ofreci a traerte.-me responde y señala hacia atras de donde estamos.

¿Y por que no te habia visto antes?.- le pregunto

Bueno, tampoco eres de el tipo observador, eh pasado en frente de tu casa todas las mañanas, y te eh visto salir para ir a la escuela, a Beck esperandote, cuando sales a pie, pero tampoco creas que te estoy vigilando... Solo cuando salgo, ademas tampoco somo siquiera conocidos para que sepas mi direccion.-me dice, y no es hasta que menciona a Beck, que recuerdo mi dia, y todo me vuelve con angustia, con remordimiento y a la vez rencor.

Valla... Bueno, creo que ya es tarde Ryder, gracias por traerme, por favor, llevame al frente de mi casa, y si no es molestia, mete el auto al estacionamiento.- le digo y me siento correctamente.

Cierto, ya es muy tarde.-me dice mientras da marcha al auto y empieza a avanzar.

Bueno Jade, nos vemos, hasta luego.-me dice Ryder bajando de el auto, yo lo imito y me entrega las llaves.

Como digas, adios.- le digo y empiezo a subir las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa, entro, y mi padre esta sentado en la sala y dirije bruscamente la mirada hacia mi una vez que cierro la puerta.

¡JADE!... ¿¡QUE HORA CREES QUE SON!?.- me grita empezando a caminar hacia donde estoy, tambaleandome y con movimientos muy torpes saco mi celular y miro la hora, 3:30 am.

Son... Las 3 y media de la... Madrugada, ¿a caso no sabias?.- le pregunto, y se que sone sinica.

¿A caso estuviste bebiendo?.- me pregunta, pero ahora no sono molesto... Si no... Decepcionado. No le respondo, un sentimiento de culpa me empieza a invadir rapidamente, el remordimiento de los actos que hice empiezan a sobresalir.- ve a dormir, mañana... No, al rato tienes escuela... Buenas noches.- me dice y veo como se da la vuelta y me deja en la entrada, hubiera preferido una bofetada, o que me siguiera gritando, pero esto en verdad, ese acto me dolio mas.

Fin flashback

Esa mañana, mi padre entro a las 7 de la mañana en punto para despertarme y meterme a bañar, despues de eso, en la cocina, me dio de desayunar y me dijo que al llegar tenia que hablar conmigo, y hasta ahora, deseo nunca haber llegado.

En la escuela, Cat y Tori me esperaban con cara de reproche, solo las ignore. En clase de Sikowitz Cat me dijo que me estuvo buscando, y que sabia lo de mi problema con Beck, yo solo voltee a mirar a Tori.

Flashback

Crei que podia confiar en ti Vega... Veo que me equivoque.-le reclamo, ella solo me mira con duda, parece recordar algo, y quiere contestar, yo solo me paro de mi silla y me voy de el salon, de reojo miro como Cat tiene la boca tapada en señal de sorpresa y preocupacion.

Al llegar al baño, me quedo viendo al espejo, la mirada se me toda irritada y cansada, tengo ojeras, y mi aliento sigue con un leve olor a alcohol. Escucho la puerta abrir, miro, y ya no me sorprende ver a Vega.

Jade, lo lamento, no era mi in...-la interrumpo.

¿Tu intencion hablar con Cat de lo que te confie solamente a ti?... ¿Sabes siquiera por que lo hice?...-ella niega con la cabeza.- Por que... Fuistelaunicaquemellamo... Aunque Cat fue la que me noto, tu fuiste la de la iniciativa... Y te agradesco Vega, pero fue la ultima vez que confio en ti... O en Cat, ocupese de sus asuntos que yo me ocupare de los mios.- solo veo como Vega tiene cara de sorpresa y la su vez de dolor por lo que le dije, le doy una media sonrisa y salgo de el baño, alcanzo a escuchar como dice mi nombre y que me detenga, obvio no hago caso.

Fin flashback

Obviamente ese dia tanto Tori como Cat trataron de hablarme, yo solo me detenia y escuchaba, despues les decia que se ocuparan de sus asuntos y me dejaran en paz... Cat fue la que mas me dolio, sus ojos rojos, y la actitud de Vega me decian que ya habia llorado por mi forma de ser con ellas dos, pero tenia otros asuntos en casa con mi padre, su sermon de la bebida, y seguramente que no lo haga a menudo, o que no lo vuelva a hacer.

Al llegar de la escuela, el ya estaba en la sala.

Flashback

Sientate Jade.- me dice mi padre fumando un cigarrillo en el sofa de una plaza.

Solo dame mi castigo para poder ir a hacer mi tarea.-le dije algo cansada, me dolia la cabeza y tenia mucho sueño.

No te castigare, ni siquiera pensaba en hacerlo, tengo problemas mucho mas graves para lidiar con algo que tu sola sabes que es malo. No es sobre lo tuyo qie queria hablar hija, es sobre tu madre.- no lo negare, al principio me dolio, no es como si lo hiciera por atencion, pero se me hace algo egoista de su parte que dejara algo asi sin importancia.

Entonces dime por favor, que tengo mucha tarea.- le digo esforzandome para que no note que me dolio su contestacion.

Como ya sabras... Le pedi el divorcio a tu madre, y ayer mismo se fue... Con tu hermano, pero quiere que tu decidas si te vas con ella o te quedas conmigo.- me dice y siento mi sangre hervir, digo, ¿por que ponen a un hijo a decidir con quien carajo ir?... ¿Acaso no piensan el daño que pueden ocasionar?.

No me preguntes por eso ¿de acuerdo?... Yo no elijo a nadie, solo me quedare aqui, ustedes piensen y hagan lo que quieran, yo solo quiero terminar mis estudios.-le digl, solo veo como asiente y apaga su cigarrillo.

De acuerdo Jade, de todos modos, tengo que hacerme cargo de ti, al igual que antes hija.- me dice y se pone de pie.

¿A donde vas?.- le pregunto.

Al trabajo, toma.- me extiende su mano, en esta hay una tarjeta y dinero.

¿Y esto como por que?.- le cuestiono, ya tengo dinero, eh ahorrado para comprarme lo que llegue a necesitar, o lo que se me llegue a antojar, y ademas tengo mi mesada, que es mas de lo que necesito.

Para gastos del colegio o lo que quieras comprar, ropa, zapatos, lo que sea, tu sabras que haces con esto, si necesitas mas, solo llamame.-me dice y se retira tomando su saco y portafolios.

Desde ese dia, todo mi mundo cambio, ni siquiera se si mi padre llega a dormir, desde ese dia, rara vez lo veo.

Claro que seria el sueño de cualquier otro adolecente, digo, una enorme casa, dinero sin necesidad de trabajar, y sin supervision de algun adulto.

En mi caso, lo odio, odio esto, odio todo. Ese dia, termine temprano mi tarea, me meti a duchar y al salir, terminando de cambiarme, mi celular sono. Era Michael, diciendo que estaba en casa de Ryder, y que me invitaban al bar de nuevo, no tenia nada que hacer, asi que acepte.

Llegue a mi casa al dia siguiente, obviamente no fui a la escuela, tampoco hubo reprimienda de mi padre, ya que no estaba, y si, el dinero no fue problema, ¿que por que lo hice?... Simple, aunque al dia siguiente sufra de dolores de cabeza, no tenga ganas de nada, la sensacion de libertad, el sentir que todo se te olvida por un momento, y la sensacion de ser el centro del universo, es excelente. Y eso es lo que eh hecho por dos semanas, ya no me importa que en la escuela, de ser una alumna de excelencia, pase a ser una simple estudiante, claro que no tengo materias reprobadas, pero baje mis calificaciones, tampoco me importa ya lo de Beck, lo supere, Cat me dijo que se fue a canada por la navidad, y que queria despedirse de mi, osea, ¿acaso es burla o que?... Lo supere, pero no implica que haya olvidado su jodida infidelidad.

Termino de bañarme, acabo de leer un mensaje de Cat, que pronto llegara, con Vega, lo se; aunque dijera que practicamente me dejaran sola, aun se preocupan por mi, y de cierta forma... Agradezco el gesto, aunque si, hay ocasiones en las que Cat me estresa, en cambio... Vega... Quisiera que ella me molestara un poco mas por mi actitud... Es algo dificil de decir, y mucho mas de entender, si estubieran en mi situacion, quisieran que minimo un perro estuviera a su lado, que les entendiera su estado de animo para que minimo, ese perro, les lamiera la mano para que no se sintieran solos, minimo.

Cat me pidio que la acompañara a un hospital donde trataban a su hermano con sus "problemas especiales", y que explorando, entro a una sala donde habia niños en cama, y que, aunque hubieran adornos navideños, no tenian juguetes de parte de "Santa Claus"... Asi que ella, junto con su hermano, madre, y trabajadores de su padre, hacen colectas, ya sea de dinero, o juguetes, y se los llevan a ese hospital, y me dijo que queria que fuera.

Flashback.

¡Jadey!.- escucho a Cat nombrarme, volteo a mirarla, despues de lo grocera que fui con ella, sigue mirandome con esa alegria, pero ain asi, hay un toque de preocupacion en sus ojos, detras de ella, Vega mirandome con preocupacion y arrepentimiento, se le nota.

Cat, sabes que no me gusta que me digas asi... Que quieres.- le ordeno sin que sonara tan duro.

¿Recuerdas que hace un año te pedi un juguete que ya no ocuparas para que me lo dieras y se lo llevara a los niños del hospital donde estaba mi hermano?.- me pregunta de una manera tan rapida que juro que me hizo que me faltara a mi el aire.

Si... ¿Ya quieres que te de el de este año?.- le pregunto, me habia dicho años atras, pero no me comento so re su colecta hasta el año pasado.

Nop... Quisiera que nos acompañaras este año Jade... Por fis... ¿Si?.- me hace sus ya clasicos hojos de cachorro.

No puedo Cat.- le digo dandole la minima mirada posible, pero aun asi, alcance a verla con una cara tan triste, que algo dentro de mi me dijo que preguntara el por que.-¿y tu mama no te acompañara?... ¿Y tu hermano?.- la miro y aun no quita esa cara, no se si sea una nueva forma de conseguir lo que quiere.

No... Mi madre no podra este año, y mi hermano me dijo que saldria ese dia, mi papa dice que no soporta ver a niños asi, por eso nunca me a acompañado, le pregunte a Tori si queria acompañarme, acepto, pero necesito a alguien que conduzca para que ayude con los juguetes, si quieres no entres... Pero por fis... Llevanos.-me dice, y no quiero decepcionarla... No mas de lo que ya eh decepcionado a mi mejor amiga.

Ok Cat... Pero tu pasas por mi... ¿A que hora pasarias?.- le digo suspirando.

¡YEEEHIII!.-festeja mi amiga, veo a Tori sonreir, y por no se que, me siento bien al hacer a ambas felices.

Si... Como sea, me mandas mensaje mas al rato confirmando la hora.- le digo y al pasar a lado de Vega, ella solo susurra un "gracias Jade", que me hace sentir calido en mi pecho.

Fin flashback.

Jade, ¿por que cambiaste de opinion?.- me cuestiona Vega, estoy en frente del estacionamiento de casa de Cat, ella esta subiendo los juguetes a la camioneta de su padre, llego por mi puntual, me dijo que regresariamos a su casa para cargar la camioneta y de alli, partir al hospital.

No me gusta ver triste a Cat por mi...-le digo y ella lanza una risilla con tono de ironia.-¿cual es tu problema?.- le cuestiono.

Dices que no la quieres ver triste, pero justamente has hecho todo lo contrario.-me responde negando con su cabeza, y se bien a que se refiere.

Si bien puedo complacerla en algo Vega, lo hago, pero si eso implica cambiar mi forma de ser, lamento infor...-me interrumpe, como queriendo atinar mi respuesta.

¿Que?... ¿Informarme que eso no pasara?... ¿Que eres y seras primero tu, luego tu, y al ultimo tu?... Jade, eso no es nuevo, siempre has sido asi, y aunque te cueste reconocerlo, ahora eres peor, prefiero mil veces tu actitud frivola y amargada, pero tratable, a esta "nueva Jade"... Aunque tu no lo pienses asi, yo te considero una amiga, y me preocupas Jade.-le quiero contestar... Pero no puedo, es como hubiera desarmado con su regaño, solo agacho la mirada.- No creo que el problema con Beck alla hecho esto de ti.- termina y empieza a respirar hondo, como si se estuviera reservando algo mas.

¿A que te refieres con esto de mi?.- le pregunto.

¿A que?... Jade... ¡Aun hueles a alcohol!... Antes de que iniciaran las vacaciones, llegabas a la escuela con ese olor, desarreglada, ¡y hasta con la misma ropa de ayer!... No se que mas te ocurra... Pero no creo que sea peoblema suficiente comp para que te estes haciendo esto Jade.- me dice, yo solo empiezo a sentir horrible dolor se clava en mi pecho, lo identifico, la verdad, la verdad como dicen, duele, y a mi me dolio bastante.

¿Terminaste?.- le pregunto, ella solo asiente aun mirandome enojada.- no creo que sepas de problemas Vega... Tu y tu perfecta familia ni los han de conocer.- le digo haciendo ademanes con las manos y resoplando entre una risa amarga lo ultimo.

Te equivocas Jade, mi famila no es mas perfecta que la tuya.- me dice negando con la cabeza, en ese momento siento mi sangre hervir, digo,¿acaso se burla de mi?.

¡TUS PADRES NO ESTAN DIVORCIADOS TORI!... Tu madre no engaño a tu padre y lo dejo llevandose solamente su hijo menor, tampoco tu padre te dijo con quien te quieres quedar, ¡TU PADRE NO SALE TODO EL PUTO DIA DEJANDOTE SOLO SU MALDITO DINERO!... ¿¡O SI!?.-volteo en busca de señales de Cat, no quiero ponerla en un predicamento sobre a quien seguir, por fortuna, esta dentro de su casa.- dime que pasas minimo... No... dime si conoces a alguien minimo con uno de mis problemas que no este haciendo algo parecido a lo mio... Y te doy toda la razon, y hago lo que se te venga en gana.- le digo entre dientes reteniendo mis gritos, Vega solo me mira con sus ojos entre cerrados tratando decir algo, pero nada, absolutamente nada sale de su boca.-eso crei.-

No Jade... Te equivocas, de nuevo, conozco a personas con peores problemas que los tuyos, pero no hay peor ciego, que el no quiere ver.- me dice, y apunto de contestarle, sale Cat diciendo que es hora de irnos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tori pv.

Vamos camino al hospital, Cat esta de copiloto, Jade conduciendo y yo atras, el camino esta en silencio, estoy muy molesta por la necedad de Jade, osea, ¡obvio hay personas con peores problemas que Jade, tan solo los niños a los que veremos hoy, las victimas de los casos policiacos de mi padre, miles de personas tienen peores problemas que los de Jade... Y ella se siente el centro del universo por lo que pasa... Por Dios.

Aun no entiendo el por que me molesta su actitud... Por maa que intento olvidarla... Simplemente no puedi, ahi algo que me dice que vea por ella, que la saque de ese hoyo como mi madre hizo con mi padre cuando fallecio mi abuela, algo me inpulsa a no dejarla sola, y simplemente no puedo negarme, por mas que quiero, no puedo, algo me dice simplemente que siga alli, a su lado.

Llegamos Jade... Es este el hospital.-dice Cat, Jade solo asiente y vira el volante. Nos estacionamos, y veo que ya nos esperaban, ya que hay 3 enfermeros en la entrada principal.

Valla Cat, pense que este año no vendrian, los chicos han preguntado por ti desde que inicio el mes.-dice uno de los enfermeros acercandose a nosotras.

Lo siento Brian, pero mi mama no podia venir, al igual que mi hermano, tuve que pedirle de favor a mis amigas a traerme, ademas de que la mayoria de la gente me apoyo apenas ayer, ¡pero todo se soluciono!... Asi que... Bajen los juguetes, nosotras vamos a cambiarnos..- dice Cat con una sonrisa... Espera... ¿Cambiarnos?.

Cat... ¿A que te refieres con cambiarno?.- le pregunto, Jade se acerca con su ya acostumbrada cara de pocos amigos y solo dice un "si Cat, ¿a que te refieres?".

¡Oh!... Cierto, no les dije, nos disfrazaremos de ayudantes de Santa para entregarles los regalos a los niños.- nos dice

¿Y de donde piensas que tomaremos esos disfraces Cat?... Me hubieras dicho y hubiera traido el que me puse el año pasado para la cancion de Andre.- le digo y ella solo sonrie.

Esos ya estan viejos, por eso pase toda la noche haciendo estos.- dice mientras saca de unas bolsas negras 3 trajes como el que uso Jade el año pasado, solo que con un toque mas a Cat, todo el vestido con estampados de arboles de navida hechos con M&M's bastones de caramelos... Reales, en fin, unos vestidos muy originales... Y dulces.

Cat... Ya que, dame eso para acabar de una buena vez.- le dice Jade tomando su vestido y un par de forros para simular las botas, donde tambien hay dulces.

Toma- dijo dandome mi traje, el cual traia un poco de algodon en la bufanda y vi que la rojiza playera tenia unos dulces de menta adornandola.

Cat... En verdad son hermosos... ¿Te pasaste toda la noche haciendo esto por esos niños?.- le pregunto llegando al baño del hospital para arreglarnos.

Sipi.-me dice.

Y... ¿Como los conociste?... Digo, te tomas muchas molestias, no esta mal... Pero, ¿por que?.- le pregunto, ella solo sonrie y se recarga lavamanos de el sanitario, ya acabamos ella y yo de arreglarnos, solo nos estamos dando unos toques en el maquillaje.

Los conoci a mis 13 años, era por estas fechas, antes de navidad, habia un mago con la bolsa de Santa, lo segui hasta la sala de estos niños, y me invito a pasar, hacia trucos y regalaba juguetes, los niños reian con los trucos y ocurrencias de este señor.- me decia mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que salian de sus ojos.- cuando acabo su show y termino de repartir los regalos, lo segui y le pregunte por que lo hacia, tenia curiosidad de saber el por que alguien entraba y empezaba a regalar juguetes, al principio crei que era por parte del hospital, pero aun asi le pregunte, resulta que este señor tenia un hijo con esta enfermedad, y estaba internado en esa sala.-me doy cuenta que su rimel se esta escurriendo, y no tardo en ver que el mio tambien.- me dijo que si hijo se hizo amigo de un niño que todas las navidades se la pasaba solo, y le gustaba la magia, asi que su hijo le pidio a su papa que le trajera en navidad un obsequio para su amigo, que eso queria su hijo de navidad, y si le podia hacer algunos trucos de magia, el señor acepto... Su hijo fallecio un dia antes de navidad recordandole sobre lo que le pidio de regalo.- me dice y no puedo creerlo, me habia dicho que estos niños eran especiales, ¿acaso tendran alguna enfermedad terminal?...miro el pedazo de papel con el que me limpie solo para disimular un poco mi llanto.

Y... Este señor... ¿como te dijo todo eso?.- le pregunto sin mirarla, ella tampoco me mira, solo ve hacia la nada como recordando los sucesos.

Bueno, de mas chica era aun mas preguntona, el encantado me respondia siempre con una sonrisa, asi supe todo, me dijo que el que viniera a hacer todo su show, era una manera de recordar a su hijo.- termina volteando al espejo para retocar su maquillaje.

¿Y por que dejo de venir Cat?.- La cuestiono, ella solo se esta mirando en el espejo y sonrie.

Tenia como 75 años cuando lo conoci, no quise saber por que ya no vino. Me habia dicho que desde que tenia 32, que fue la edad que tenia su hijo cuando fallecio, estaba haciendo este detalle.- me dice y por primera vez desde que empezamos a hablar voltea a verme.- El dia que falto, era mi segundo año que lo venia ver, siempre me gusto sus trucos, y traia algunos regalos, no quise que se perdiera esa... Esa coatumbre, asi que empece a hacer mis colectas por mi cuenta para traerles aunque sea una vez al año, una pequeña navidad con regalos, asi como lo hacemos en nuestras casas, mi hermano es el que hace los trucos de magia, pero ahora no se que hacer... Pense en.- la interrumpo al saber que hacer.

Hay que cantar algunas canciones navideñas Cat... No lo se, jingle bell rock, merry christmas, varias, no se si Jade sepa algunas... Por cierto... ¿Y Jade?.- le pregunto al ver que sale de ninguna de las puertas del baño.

A ver a que hora comadres.- dicen abriendo la puerta de entrada, es Jade ya cambiada.

¿A caso no habias entrado a este baño Jade?.- le cuestiono al ver como Cat ppne cara de sorpresa y ppne sus manos en su boca para ahogar su grito.

¿En verdad es algodon de azucar Cat?.- dice ignorando mi pregunta.

Sipi, sabia que no te gustaria, asi que al tuyo no le puse, solo al de Tori y al mio.- le responde ya con su tipica sonrisa.

Como sea, los enfermeros me estan diciendo que ya solo te estan esperando para entrar a la sala.-dice Jade, tanto Cat como yo tomamos nuestros sombreros y salimos del baño.

Nos encontramos con los enfermeros que ya tienen ñas bolsas de terciopelo rojas, y como adorno traen sus gorros igualmente rojos. Despues de intercambiar nombres nos dirijimos a una puera blanca con adornos navideños, el de nombre Brian la abre.

¡Adivinen quien llego niños!.- dice animadamente entrando, los gritos de alegria nombrando a mi pelirroja amiga inundan la sala.

¡Catty, Kitty, Cat, Catherine!.- se escucha por todos lados de la enorme sala.

¡Hola nenes!.- dice animadamente.- Santa tenia mucho trabajo este año, por eso no podia venir antes.- dice mientras una chiquilla como de 8 años se le acerca, ella se quita su sombrero y se lo coloca.- no te lo vallas a comer todo.- le dice sonriendo y guiñandole un ojo, la pequeña la mira y nos voltea a ver a Jade y a mi.

Y ellas quienes son Katty.- le pregunta la niña a mi amiga.

Ellas vienen del polo norte, vinieron a decirme que santa tenia mucho trabajo, y por eso se habia retrasado con sus obsequios Tamara.- le dice a la pequeña.

Volteo a mirar a Jade, veo que su expresion es igual o tal vez de mas sorpresa al ver a todos los niños, sus cabezas sin pelo, algunos tienen gorros, otros, como la niña a la que Cat le puso su gorro, no traen, en los ojos de Jade se ven las amenazantes lagrimas al igual que los mios al notar que todas las camas que hay, solo como en 4 hay algun familiar. La sala esta adornada, en una esquina ahi un arbol artificial blanco adornado, en las paredes ahi imagenes de renos y trineos con Santa, chimeneas y muñecos de nieve.

¿Como se llaman?.- pregunta la pequeña.

Mi nombre es Tori pequeña, ¿y tu como te llamas?.- le pregunto sonriendo.

Tamara, ¿en verdad vienen del polo norte?.- me pregunta. Si Cat me hubiera hablado de ellos antes, y que queria hacer, hubiera pensado bien en un acto para saber que responder.

Claro pequeña, incluso le trajimos ese traje a su amiga Cat, estos no lo venden por aqui, mira, toma.- le doy la bufanda con algodon de azucar.- la hizo la señora Claus, si quieres, puedes comer lo de rosa y verde, pero lo de blanco no ¿si?.- le pregunto, ella solo asiente sonriendo.

Bien nenes, ¿quieren saber que les dijo Santa a sus ayudantes antes de venir?.- pregunta Cat, todos dicen en voz alta que si. Me acerco rapido a Jade para decirle lo que creo qie Cat dira.

Jade, probablemente cantemos algo, pero no se que cantaremos.- le digo, ella voltea a verme y lanza un bufido.

Tan inteligente como siempre Vega... ¿No te sabes canciones de navidad acaso?.- me pregunta, solo asiento.

Algunas.-

¿Y cual es el problema entonces?.- me dice, no se por que, pero su actitud cambio en el instante entro, tal vez, tal vez, y ya noto que ahi problemas mas serios que los suyos, y que los que sufren estos problemas, nos enseñan que aunque se acabe el mundo, siempre debes de estar con la mejor cara y actitud posible, siempre te enseñaran mas de lo que crees saber.

Les dijo que queria, Santa, que disfrutaran ustedes, todos, de un regalo que el mismo mando a hacer con unos de sus duendes mas talentosos, es una cancion, ¿la quieren oir?.- pregunta y se nos acerca a nosotras dos.

Tengo en mi celular la cancion que escribio Andre... ¿La cantamos?.- nos pregunta.

Si... Aun la recuerdo bien, y ustedes?.- les pregunto, Cat asiente sonriendo, Jade solo encoje los hombros.

Cat le da su celular a un enfermero, este va a un estereo y pone el aparato.

La melodia sale y empezamos a cantar, los niños empiezan a aplaudir.

Al termina la cancion,los niños aplauden y lanzan gritos.

Bien nenes, por ultimo, pasaremos a dejarles sus obsequios que Santa les mando, espero y les gusten nenes.- dice Cat acercandose a nosotras, los enfermeros toman las bolsas de terciopelo, Cat se va a una ilera de camas junto con un enfermero para repartir los obsequios, Jade y yo, junto con otro enfermero pasamos a la otra ilera a repartir sus regalos.

Llegamos a una cama con un niño de unos 6 años, este tiene una carta en su mano.- ten, por favor, dasela a Santa, dile que la lea.- le dice a Jade mientras ella toma la cartita.

Yo se la dare personalmente, ¿como te llamas?.- le pregunta, yo sigo repartiendo los obsequios.

Alan.-

Bueno Alan, te aseguro que Santa leera la carta, y probablemente te de el proximo año tu regalo.- le dice Jade guardando la carta.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terminamos de repartir los regalos, despues de un rato de estar entre estos pequeños ,nos despedimos de todos, obviamente no querian que nos fueramos, ahora vamos directo a casa de Cat para dejar la camioneta, y de alli partir a nuestros hogares.

Gracias Cat.- le digo, ella me mira confundida, llevabamos un buen rato en silencio.

¿Gracias por que?.- me pregunta mirandome con el ceño fruncido.

Por la experiencia de hoy.-

No entiendo...¿a que te refieres?.-

Olvidalo.-

Jade, ¿que tenia la carta?.- le pregunto, ella solo resopla.

No la eh leido, ni la pienso leer, Vega, todo fue un acto por Dios.- me dice, creo qie mi cara ahora es igual oas de sorpresa.

¿¡Que!?... Ja!... No se por que crei que cambiarias.- le digo, ella solo se queda mirandome por el retrovisor.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Holooooo!

Si, lo se, mas de. 6 horas despues de la fecha limite, en verdad lo siento... :(, pero al menos... Trate, se que por este detalle falle a el reto, al menos eso creo... Pero la perra de la inspiracion viene cuando su "pin..." gana quiere... Y me jugo mal... Pero bueno.

Quiero agradecer a OsVicAriDaLiz, por su aportacion a este capitulo, Bro! Veras tu parte, algo cambiada, pero al fin de cuentas es tuya ;), lamento no poder meter el lemmon que me mandaste, pero por mas que quise hacerle un espacio, la historia no me lo permitia (no encontraba la inspiracion para agregarlo, y tampoco queria meterlo al aventon... Eso ¡NUNCA!)... Prometo compensarlo con un one-shot donde lo veras explicito y consiso ;)

Liz West Vega... Todos estos tres capitulos son totalmente para ti! Gracias por los tuyos en tus fics :p este Jori es para ti.

A los que leyeron y dejaron y tambien no dejaron review, gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer esto, (y en especial a los que no dejan review... Dejen...-_-... Eso es lo que nos motiva a seguir escribiendo) les deseo un inicio de año lleno de bendiciones, que sus deseos y ambiciones se les materialicen a la realidad para que les sean perpetuas, logren sus metas y triunfen en este año, que aun no sabemos lo que nos depara, pero esperemos lo mejor de el, recibamoslo con las manos abiertas y sin miedo de enfretar los retos que trae consigo... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!.

Sin mas que agregar, disfruten.

VICTORIOUS Y SUS ACTORES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD. Estos le pertenecen a nick a Dan

Tori pv

No puedo creer la actitud de Jade... ¿En verdad no sintio nada al ver a los niños del hospital?... ¿Ni siquiera por morbo leera la carta de aquel niño?... Jade acaba de dejarnos a Cat y a mi casa de mi amiga pelirroja, Cat subio para avisar a su madre que acabamos de llegar, Jade se marcho despues de dejar la camioneta en el garage, ni siquiera se despidio, y, aunque estoy muy molesta por la actitud de Jade, quisiera saber el por que esta asi, aunque me halla gritado sus motivos, quisiera hablarlo, para quitar aunque sea un poco del peso que tiene en sus hombros.

Jade pv.

"¡MALDITA SEA!".- cierro los ojos con fuerza mientras, dentro de mi cabeza, imagino que grito desgarrandome la garganta.-"¡estupida Vega y su estupida charla!... Estupido niño y su estupida carta".- sigo torurandome dentro de mi mente, mientras camino con expresion seria directo a mi casa.

Al llegar, puedo ver que, como de costumbre, me encuentro totalmente sola. Subo a mi habitacion, prendo es estero sintonizando cualquier estacion, empieza a sonar, y sin poner atencion a la musica, voy directo a mi bolso, guardo una pequeña botella de Jack Daniels, la abro y doy un gran trago para calmar la ansiedad que tengo a recordar la imagenes de los niños hospital, solos algunos, otros con algun familiar, pero con una caracteristica que yo no tengo... Estaban felices, aun con su enfermedad, con su cancer, estan felices, aun sabiendo que muchos no llegaran a mi edad siquiera, estan felices... Y yo, sabiendo que tengo la posibilidad de crecer... Me derrumbo por un problema que a lado de esos niños es algo insignificante.

Doy otro trago, me encuentro sentada a la orilla de mi cama en el suelo, con coraje me limpio las lagrimas que empiezan a salir, las palabras que me dijo Vega en casa de Cat antes de ir al hospital empiezan a taladrar mi mente. Necesito salir, pero a la vez no quiero moverme, doy otro trago, mi mente se pone en blanco por un instante y pongo atencion a la musica.

Una tonada de una conocida cancion se hace presente, nunca la habia escuchado en un estado tan abrumador como este... Tan solo de saber de que habla, se me eriza la piel, tomo otro trago y la escucho detenidamente

" Demons"

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide.""

Tori... No se por que, pero pense en Tori todo el tiempo... Desde el primer dia en que la conoci, hasta hoy, en cada estrofa de la cancion habia una escena con Tori... Un escalofrio recorre desde mi nuca y viaja hasta mi espalda baja provocando que de nuevo la piel se me erize.

Apago mi estereo, esto es absurdo, no puedo pensar en Tor... VEGA! No puedo pensar en ella. Necesito salir de aqui, no puedo pensar en Vega... ¡Me niego a hacerlo!.

Tomo mi telefono, en la pantalla diviso 6 llamadas perdidas de Michael y otras 4 de Ryder, marco al segundo.

¿Bueno?.- responde

Ryder, ¿para que me buscabas?.-

Estamos en el bar, y queriamos saber que pasemos por ti, o si vienes.-

¿Ahora ya es compromiso?.-

Bueno... ¿Quieres venir al bar?.-

Pasen en media hora.-

Vale, estamos por alla en 30 minutos.-

Corto la llamada y miro mi botella, esta casi vacia. Me pongo de pie y me meto al baño; despues de una ducha y terminarme de arreglar, miro mi celular, tan solo eh tardado 25 minutos en arreglarme, me quedo observando mi reflejo en el espejo.

" Si bien puedo complacerla en algo Vega, lo hago, pero si eso implica cambiar mi forma de ser, lamento infor...-

¿Que?... ¿Informarme que eso no pasara?... ¿Que eres y seras primero tu, luego tu, y al ultimo tu?... Jade, eso no es nuevo, siempre has sido asi, y aunque te cueste reconocerlo, ahora eres peor, prefiero mil veces tu actitud frivola y amargada, pero tratable, a esta "nueva Jade"... Aunque tu no lo pienses asi, yo te considero una amiga, y me preocupas Jade".- los recuerdos de mi pequeña discusion con Tori se hacen presentes.

" ¿Terminaste?... no creo que sepas de problemas Vega... Tu y tu perfecta familia ni los han de conocer.

Te equivocas Jade, mi famila no es mas perfecta que la tuya.

¡TUS PADRES NO ESTAN DIVORCIADOS TORI!... Tu madre no engaño a tu padre y lo dejo llevandose solamente su hijo menor, tampoco tu padre te dijo con quien te quieres quedar, ¡TU PADRE NO SALE TODO EL PUTO DIA DEJANDOTE SOLO SU MALDITO DINERO!... ¿¡O SI!?... dime que pasas minimo...No... dime si conoces a alguien minimo con uno de mis problemas que no este haciendo algo parecido a lo mio... Y te doy toda la razon, y hago lo que se te venga en gana...eso crei.

No Jade... Te equivocas, de nuevo, conozco a personas con peores problemas que los tuyos, pero no hay peor ciego, que el no quiere ver".- un remordimiento me abraza, no debi de gritarle asi... Ella solo queria ayudarme... Y yo estupidamente no se lo permiti, me cerre totalmente a ella, fui muy estupida... Lo se por que tengo en mi telefono el contacto de Vega, miro su foto de contacto, algo me dice que la llame, que cancele con Ryder y valla con Tori para charlar, que me sentire mejor con ella que con Ryder.

Pero ya es tarde, el timbre de la casa suena, y la imagen de Tori en mi celular es borrada por una llamada entrante de Michael.

Diga.-

Hola Jade, estamos Ryder y yo en frente de tu casa, cuando quieras.-

Si, ya toco el timbre, ahora bajo.- Corto la llamada y un suspiro sale de mi, no entiendo, no quiero esto, pero lo necesito... Es confuso.

Bajo las escaleras y abro la puerta, Ryder esta en el marco fumando un cigarrillo, veo a Michael enderezarce del asiento del copiloto.- Valla Jade, te ves muy linda.- me dice y lo veo sonreir.

Gracias...- le respondo con una mirada seria, en el fondo me parecio un lindo cumplido, pero no permitire que por un lindo cumplido, piense que tiene oportunidad.

¿Nos vamos?.- Dice Ryder abriendome la puerta trasera, abordo el auto y da marcha.

En el camino parecia que ellos estuvieran hablando bien, en ciertos momentos me llegaron a querer hacer la platica, soll respondia cortante, estaba mejor debatiendome en mi mente con migo misma, pero el debate que tenia en mi interior no fue el mejor... Se trataba nada mas y nada menos que por que pense tanto en Tori con esa cancion, ¿por que Tori?... ¿Por que no Beck?... O de minimo Ryder... ¿Por que precisamente Tori?... ¿Por que sus palabras seguian en mi mente?.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Cat... Necesito hablar contigo

... Si, aqui te espero... Vale, Bye.- corto la llamada con mi amiga y dejo mi celular en la mesita de noche a lado de mi cama, me dice que llegara en 30 minutos a mi casa.

Despues de dejar a Cat en su casa, en el transcurso a la mia caminando, el pensamiento de Jade no me dejaba en paz... Siempre presente, el llamarle y saber como se encontraba me debatia con mi enojo por el como se habia retirado. Me arriesgue mucho con migo misma al aceptar que ya no quiero su amistad... Si no que necesito mas. ¿Por que ese pensamiento despues de todo, y de tanto tiempo?... Simple, se oye algo masoquista... Pero extraño su manera de hablarme, de molestarme, de hacerme la vida imposible, se que estaba de buen humor cuando lo hacia, pero ahora, simolemente se limita a salidar con un gesto en la cabeza cuando le doy los buenos dias... Y no se si soportare eso cuando regresemos de clases, odiaria la idea de ver a diario a una Jade totalmente apagada y frigida, la sola imagen en mi mente la muestra como un fantasma, mas callada y cerrada.

Escucho el timbre de mi casa, se bien que es Cat, asi que me dirijo a abrirle.

Holis Tori... Voy a pasar.- me dice, solo le respondo su saludo y la dejo pasar.

Cat, ¿gustas algo de tomar?.- le ofrezco, ella nega con al cabeza.- Ok.-

¿Para que querias verme?.- me pregunta.

La tomo del rostro poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas, ella solo me mira confundida.-Cat... Lo que te voy a preguntar es de suma importancia, necesito que dejes de pensar en todo lo que no sea esta conversacion.- le digo, veo como asiente.-Ok... Cat... Que... Que dirias si te dijera que quiero a Jade?.- Le pregunto, ella solo me mira seria.

Que esta bien, se que no es la chica que muestra afecto de amistad... Pero en el fondo se preocupa mas de lo que debe por los que le rodeamos.- me dice mirandome seria.

No Cat... Que en verdad quiero a Jade... Pero no como amiga.- le vuelvo a cuestionar, ella se comienza a agarrar su cabello y juega con las puntas.

Diria que te tardaste mucho en darte cuenta, y que no se si Jade ya se halla dado cuenta de que tambien siente lo mismo por ti, aunque si tomamos en cuenta lo testaruda que es, diria que aun no lo asimila.- dice sin mirarme a los ojos... Osea, ¿como que me tarde mucho?.

¿Como que me tarde mucho?.- le cuestiono algo confundida.

Sipi, como cuando mi hermano queria comprar una revista de cosmopolitan, solo por que venia su artista favorito, en verdad, verdad queria esa revista, pero le daba pena comprarla, y cuando al fin se decidio por comprarla, alguien mas se la ganp, y curiosamente, otro chico que a la primera que la vio la habia comprado.- me dice aun jugando con su cabello.

Cat... Jade no es una revista, es... Jade... Ademas, dudo que alguien se le acerque... Sabes que todo el mundo le tiene miedo.- le digo como tratando de convencermeas a mi que a ella.

Tori... Jade ya no es la misma chica que era siquiera en noviembre...necesita ayuda... Necesita tu ayuda Tori..- me dice, y en ese momento siento que algo dentro de mi hace "click", que los gritos que me lanzo no eran de ira... Eran de ayuda, me gritaba que la ayudara, y yo solo hundi mas el dedo en su llaga, me enfoque mas en que se diera ella misma cuenta de su error, a que la ayudara a levantarse, ¿¡como pude ser tan estupidamente ciega!?.

Cat... Dond... ¿Donde esta?.-le pregunto sintiendo un fuerte nudo en mi garganta.

No se... No me eh comunicado con ella desde que llegamod del hospital.-me dice aun jugando con sus cabellos.

Saco mi celular para intentar marcarle, se oye el primer tono, el segundo, el tercero... Pero no atiende, solo entra su buzon, pero no contesta. Hago otros diez intentos, pero el resultado sigue siendo el mismo, no obtengo respuesta.

Tori... Si quieres, podemos ir a buscarla a su casa, tal vez este dormida... O en la ducha.- me dice Cat mirandome con piedad en sus ojos.

Si Cat... Vamos.- le digo levantandime y poniendo una chamarra de tela que tengo en un perchero de la entrada, salimos y tomamos un taxi que iba pasando.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jade pv.

¿Por que tan callada Jade?.- me cuestiona Ryder.

Hace un par de horas que estamos bebiendo, empiezo a sentir los primeros sintomas de la bebida, pero todavia no me siento bien conmigo misma como al peincipio que comence esto de beber, solo eh sentido la creciente necesidad de seguir consumiendo para tratar de llenar este hueco que siento en mi pecho.

Ve por otra ronda ¿si?.- le pido ignorando su pregunta.

Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy Jade... ¿No crees?.- me dice, y se que tiene razon, pero no quiero, aun no me siento bien, aun siento que me falta algo... ¿Pero que?.

Si quieres tu, ya no tomes, nadie te obliga a beber conmigo.- le digo poniendome de pie para ir yo misma por lo que quiero.

Me acerco a la barra, le pido a el cantinero las bebidas, este solo me mira incredulo, lo ignoro, sirve los tragos y me dirijo a la mesa donde estamos.

Jade... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?.- me cuestiona nuevamente Ryder, veo como se acerca Michael con una de las otras chicas... Creo que se trata de Sophie, toman un par de vasos,ñ de la charola donde estan sevidos, me sonrien y dan las gracias para luego retirarse.

Dime.- le respondo a Ryder de la manera mas seca posible.

¿Que te pasa?.- me dice, solo lo volteo a ver sin responder nada.- digo, beber asi te lo creo de la hermana de Tori... Ahmm... Trina creo se llama, incluso solia venir a este bar, pero solo era para "cazar" algun chico ebrio y besarse con el... ¿Pero tu?.- me cuelve a cuestionar, la idea de que Trina agarrara a chicos ebrios solo para revolcarse co ellos me provoca cierta verguenza ajena, suelto una pequeña risa, y vuelvo a dar otro trago a mi vaso para responderle.

Mira Ryder, creo que te metes en un lugar donde no te corresponde, te agradezco que me acompañes, pero eso ya es un punto personal que no te dire, y agradeceria que no me lo cuestiones, te repito, nadie te obliga a estar aqui, si quieres puedes retirarte.- le respondo, se que fui grocera, pero eso es lo que menos me importa.

Ok, se que ya no estas con Beck, se que tienes cierta atraccion por Vega, y se que tienes mas problemas... Pero como siempre, solo lo dices cuando necesitas ayuda para poder caminar.- me dice y toma un vaso de la charola para dale un pequeño trago, lo volteo a ver con una expresion que se bien que es de sorpresa... ¿Cuando carajos me eh puesto tan mal?... Si bien habia noches en las que no recordaba ni como habia llegado a mi sala, donde amanecia recostada... Pero no creo por nada del mundo que hubiera hecho algo asi como decir mis cosas personales... Siento mis mejillas arder, me empiezo a llenar de vergüenza, le retiro mi vista y la dirijo de nuevo a mi vaso.-no lo queria decir de esa manera... Disculpa... En verdad fui un idiota, lo siento.- me dice y alcanzo a ver de reojo que agacha la mirada.

Que te eh dicho... Dime, y quien mas lo sabe.- le ordeno mas que como una pregunta.

No... Sabes, olvidalo.-

¡Dime por favor!.- le alzo la voz solo para que el escuche.

Es... Esta bien, habia ocasiones en las que bebias demasiado, mandabas a prender con Damian la rockola y se ponian a cantar, despues, volvias a beber mas, me pedias que te llevara a tu casa, me decias que , te pregunte sobre que, y decias que sobre lo que sentias algo por Tori, en una noche que burlamos un alcoholimetro, pasamos en frente de su casa, querias que parara, querias ir a tocarle para decirle que la querias.- Dios... En verdad no lo creo, pero tampoco veo que sea una broma, me lo dijo mirandome a los ojos, yo fui la que le retiro la vista.

¿Y solo lo sabes tu?.- le pregunto mientras siento la vergüenza inundarme poco a poco.

Si Jade, no te preocupes, y descuida, no le dire nada a nadie.- me dice poniendo una mano en mi hombro derecho, haciendo que sienta cierto confort.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tori pv.

Estamos fuera de la casa de Jade, vemos que esta la luz de su sala prendida, nos acercamos y tocamos la puerta.

Cat, es un gusto verte por aca, Tori ¿cierto?.- nos recibe el padre de Jade, al parecer acaba de llegar, pues aun tiene puesto el pantalon de vestir negro y camisa blanca del traje de su trabajo.

Buenas nocher señor, igualmente... Disculpe, ¿estara Jade aqui?.- le cuestiona Cat, el solo pone cara de duda, y voltea a vernos alternando la vista en cada una de nosotras.

Crei que estaba con alguna de ustedes... No esta, y no se llevo su auto.-nos dice serio.

Ok señor, gracias, tal vez este con Beck permiso.- le dice Cat, yo solo la veo con duda mientras con la mirada me dice que nos retiremos, le hago caso y me despido del padre de Jade.

Por favor Cat, llamame cuando esten en casa de Beck.- le dice mientras cierra la puerta.

Cat... Jade termino con Beck iniciando el mes... ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?.- le pregunto, ella me mira y sonrie.

No Tori... No lo eh olvidado, pero ella jamas le dice nada a sus padres, asi que le dije eso para que no nos preguntara mas.- me responde, aveces olvido que mi pelirroja amiga tiene momentos en el que le hace honor a su sobrenombre.-"Mas astuta que un gato".- pienso mientras muestro una ligera sonrisa.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Son justamente la 1:30 de la madrugada, oficialmente es noche buena, la buscamos por todos lados, puntos clave donde habia pasado con Beck, incluso, hasta llamamos a Andre para ver si estaba con el, ante el fracaso, se nos ofrecio para ayudarnos, aceptamos, ya que habiamos pasado horas caminando, ya me llamo mi padre, le dije que estaba en casa de Cat, al igual a ella, le llamaron y dijo que estaba en mi casa, tambien llevamos infinidad de intentos llamandole a su celular, pero pasa lo mismo que cuando lo intente en mi casa, da tono, pero no contesta.

Volteo a ver a Cat, tiene la mirada en la calle, su mirada denota angustia.

¿Donde mas puede estar?.- Cat rompe el silencio.

Tranquila rojita, tiene que aparecer.- le dice Andre, trta de tranquilizarla, pero el tambien se nota preocupado aunque lo intente ocultar.

Tori, tu telefono esta sonando.- me dice Cat, y es verdad, por estar metida en mis pensamientos, no escuche mi telefono. Lo reviso inmediatamente sin decir mas que un "gracias para Cat, veo y se trata de un mesaje.

Es de un niemro desconocido, no lo tengo registrado.- les digo y abro el texto.

-Tori, Jade esta en el bar de Bermount, cerca de la autopista 104, se llama "Rock bar Night" se que es noche, pero no ah dejado de preguntar por ti, se ve que te quiere, y se que se oira mal, pero no quiere irse del bar...¿podrias venir por ella?... Disculpa

Atte: R-

¡Dios Andre!... Vamos a Bermount, cerca de la autopista... 104, al bar "Rock bar Night"... Que Jade se encuentra alli-digo sorprendida, Cat voltea a verme con cara de alegria, Andre empieza a acelerar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jade pv.

Despues de la charla con Ryder, todo empezo a nublarse, mi vista, mi habla se escuchaba torpe, lo se, por que aun me encuentro cuerda, pero no controlo lo que hago, se que le termine diciendo a Ryder que si aceptaba el hecho de que Vega me gusta mas que una amiga, se que mande al carajo a Michael y Angie, ambos me dijeron que fueramos a "terminar la fiesta " a no se donde carajos, Ryder empujo a Michael, fue gracioso, Michael le dijo que si no eran amigos, y el le respondio que no era amigo de alguien que cobardemente se meteria en la cama con una mujer que estuviera alcoholizada, no pense que actuara asi, ambos se fueron quedandonos solo Damian y Sophie, la cual ya esta muy mareada

Jade... Ya deberiamos de irnos, Sophie esta muy mal.- me dice, Damian solo esta bebiendo de su vaso, es la tercera ronda despues de la charla.

Ryder... Te repito que si quieres irte... Vete, nadie te lo esta prohibiendo.- le digo, el solo sonrie y toma su celular, yo solo lo ignoro.

De acuerdo... ¿Y si viniera Vega por ti?.- me dice, solo lo miro y me hecho a reir.

Si viniera Vega, sin oensar la besaria, te agradeceria por que sabria que lo que hiciste fue llamarle o mandarle un mensaje, pero ve la hora... Oasa de la 1, asi que no sera.- le respondo volviendo a tomar mi vaso.

Veo como Sophie se para tapando su boca y corriendo al baño, Damian la sigue tambaleandose.

Creo que tendre que ir a dejarlos, Sophie ya esta muy mal.- me dice Ryder poniendose de pie.- ya regreso.-

No te preocupes por mi... Se como llegar a mi casa.- le digo y solo me da una sonrisa.

No te dejare aqui sola, solo no te muevas ¿de acuerdo?.-Me dice, solo asiento y me paro para dirijirme a la barra, veo que Ryder le dice algo al bar-man.

Otro por favor.- le digo al bar-man meneando mi vaso, veo hacia la entrada y veo a Ryder sosteniendo a Sophie y Damian caminando detras de ellos, el bar casi esta vacio.

El cantinero llego para guardar el vaso de Ryder, y me sirvio el que le pedi, así que le pedí una par de tragos mas, por inercia pedi dos, creyendo que aun Ryder estaba ahí, el cantinero que era un señor de avanzada edad quizás unos 50 años y con cabello y cejas canas sirvió ambos tragos y se quedo en la barra limpiando.

Problemas con el amor? – pregunto el viejo cantinero al observar que me encontraba pensativa.

Perdón? – dije pues no había puesto atención a su cuestionamiento.

Nada señorita – dijo mientras seguía limpiando la barra.

Seguía pensando en lo que le dije a Ryder, sobre como actuaria si Vega viniera por mi, en verdad, sin pensar lo haria, sin importar que me rechaze, minimo obtendria un poco de sus labios.

De pronto vi como el cantinero dejo de limpiar la barra y se quedó observándome.

Perdon tengo algo raro en la cara o nunca había visto a una chica tomar? – dije groseramente, pues estaba incomodándome.

No, no señorita discúlpeme, si no se le ofrece algo mas me retiro – dijo el cantinero mientras se retiraba

Al darse media vuelta me senti de nuevo mal por la contestacion, no se la merecia... ¿Que mierda me pasa?... ¿Acaso ya me arrepentire de todo lo que hago?... No, mejor si regresa solo lo escuchare... De todos modos... Necesito charlar con alguien, o escuchar musica... La musica en el bar esta baja, y ademas son grupos que nisiquiera me gustan, el anciano regreso, o no supe siquiera si se fue, lo volteo a ver y empezo a hablar.

Es solo que usted, se ve que esta muy pensativa y pensé que tal vez necesitaba alguien con quien charlar, pero si no se le ofrece algo le repito que me retiro y si necesita algo mas estoy a su disposición puede llamarme – añadió el viejo cantinero de la manera mas tranquila y serena que había escuchado había olvidado lo gentil y amable que puede llegar a ser la gente.

No, espere, si, discúlpeme por mi anterior conducta es solo que tengo un gran problema. – dije excusándome por mi anterior comportamiento.

No se preocupe señorita, la comprendo.– dijo mientras se acercaba a donde me encontraba.

Sabe, la verdad si necesito alguien con quien charlar, pues vera, encontré a mi novio... Perdon, mi ex novio revolcándose con una tipa y diciendo que me iba a cortar, mis padres acaban de divorciarse, y por si fuera poco viene el tipo anterior, Ryder, que pone a mi cabeza a dar vueltas sobre una chica, ¿entiende usted como me siento?. – le dije al cantinero ya mas tranquila... Creo que era lo que necesitaba, hablarlo sin que estuviera inconciente de mis palabras, aunque si, inconcientemente hable, pero supe lo que dije, y senti como si me hubiera quitado algo de mi espalda.

Oh ya veo señorita, sabe, permítame decirle que a veces la vida nos da obstáculos muy duros para que nos demos cuenta del ángel que nos cuida y se preocupa por nosotros, muchas veces nos vemos cegados por una falsa ilusión a cerca de los demás, o de lo que supuestamente nos da un momento de libertad, aunque no nos permite revelar nuestros mejores sentimientos hacia otras personas. – dijo el cantinero, senti como si hubiera sido una indirecta hacia mi, pero lo deje pasar... Me agrada como habla este viejo.

Oh si, tiene razón, pero que pasaría si se enamora de una chica bueno en mi caso pues también soy una chica.-sonrio inconcientemente.- creo que ella es el angel que usted dice...¿no cree que eso sería raro? ... ¿Una chica enamorarse de otra chica?– pregunte ya más en confianza con el anciano pues daba muy buenos consejos además de servir buenos tragos.

En ocasiones el corazón es el que decide de quien, cuando y donde enamorarse, sin importarle si es una chica o un chico ¿es un poco egoísta no cree? pero le aseguro que no comete errores cuando se trata de la persona indicada.– dijo el anciano levantando algunos vasos y colocándolos en su lugar... Inmediatamente la imagen de Tori llega a mi mente.

Quiza tenga razón pero...¿para que ilusionarme?... si esa persona me odia, pues le hago la vida imposible todos y cada uno de los días de su existencia... francamente es algo improbable – digo derrotada y triste mientras doy otro trago a mi vaso.

Sinceramente a veces demostramos nuestros sentimientos de maneras que ni nosotros entendemos – comentaba el viejo cantinero mientras era interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular otra vez... No se cuantas vexes en realidad, solo sentia el vibrar en mi bolsillo, pero no lo sacaba, no queria contestar, pero ahora por inercia lo hice. Era Tori, miro la pantalla, y son muchas llamadas de ella, al ver su fotografía en la imagen de contacto, no lo pude evitar y salio una torpe y estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

¿Es ella cierto? – cuestiono el viejo.

¿Perdon? – dije pues había perdido la atencion que le tenia en la charla.

Ya veo que si es ella pues noto la alegria en sus ojos y el brillo en su sonrisa sincera, además de que esta sonrojada.– dijo el cantinero.

¡Diablos!, era cierto, estaba sonrojada, mis mejillas ardían, no sabia a que hora había pasado eso.

¿No contestara? – dijo el anciano.

No, no quiero que me escuche en mi estado – dije con sinceridad.

Mmm, debería reconsiderarlo, véalo de esta manera, quizá esta ignorando al amor de su vida.– dijo el viejo, al escuchar esa frase, senti un calor inexplicable en mi pecho.

No, no lo creo – conteste.

Vi mi reloj y observe que eras ya cerca de las 2 am, el bar estaba apenas con un par de personas, la musica se escuchaba baja.

Oiga señor, no me dijo usted su nombre.– pregunte al anciano que ahora limpiaba la barra nuevamente.

Oh, cierto, Simon, mi nombre es Simon.– dijo aquel hombre de cabellos color plata.

Okey Simon, mi nombre es Jade y fue un gusto conocerlo, enserio me ayudo usted mucho, y disculpe mi altanería del principio, estaba algo confusa – le decía.

No se preocupe señorita Jade, estoy para servirle, cuando necesite alguien que escuche o un buen consejo cuente con un servidor, no tiene idea de cuanta gente viene y me cuenta sus problemas y dudas y enojos.– decía el anciano al que le había tomado cierto cariño.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Estamos fuera del bar que el mensaje decia, ahi pocos autos, Andre dijo que entraria a ver si se encontraba Jade, obviamente le dije que yo lo acompañaria, al principio se nego, pero basto una mirada, de esas que rara vez uso, para que aceptara. Le dijimos a Cat que esperara en el auto, acepto.

¿Que haria Jade en un sitio como este?.- cuestiona Andre.- chica, esto me da mala espina.- me dice, yo igual tengo un mal presentimiento, pero eso es solo eso, un presentimiento, si Jade no esta aqui, solo daremos media vuelta y nos retiraremos de alli.

Tranquilo Andre, solo echamos un vistazo y ya.- le digo para calmarlo, aunque mi tono se escucho nervioso tambien, pero sigo de todos modos.

Entramos al lugar, y como dije, solo echamos un vistazo.

Nada.- me dice Andre empezando a girarse.

En la barra alcanzo a ver una cabellera negra, la portadora de dicha cabellera tiene una chaqueta de cuero.- Tori, no esta aqui.-me dice Andre, con los dedos señalo hacia mi objetivo, el asiente y por inercia inconsiente camino a la barra, y alli esta, sin notarme me siento cerca suyo.

¿Que le ofresco?.- me dice un anciano de pelo cano.

Solo agua.- le digo, Andre se sienta a mi lado, aun no nos nota, esta sumergida en sus pensamientos.

¿Y a que hora nos la llevamos?.-pregunta mi amigo susurrandome al oido.

Deja que nos note, no se como actuara si llegamos y decimos "Jade, es hora de irnos"... Ni siquiera se como decirle.- le confienso, el solo suspira.

Deja le digo a Cat que tardaremos un poco, que ya esta aqui.- me dice, el ancianp se acerca con mi vaso de agua y le ofrece a Andre, el solo niega diciendo que esta bien.

Tomo mi celular para mandarle un mensaje de texto, quiero ver su reaccion al saber que la estoy buscando.

-Jade, llevamos desde la tarde buscandote Cat y yo, ¿donde estas?... Ya se que en tu casa no estas, dime donde estas por favor... Tori-

Veo que saca su celular despues de que lo envie, al verlo sonrie... Me sonrojo inmediatamente al ver esa accion, alza su ceja y empieza a escribir, lo envia y guarda su celular, se acerca el hombre del bar y hablan de algo, hace ademanes con sus mientras sonrie, Jade le acerca el vaso y el sirve de una botella de wiskhy, siento algo de coraje al ver como lo bebe.

-Perdon Vega, no era mi intencion darte esa molestia, estoy bien, ya estoy llegando a mi casa, ntp, mañana si quieres nos vemos, descansa.- leo el mensaje, y siento aun mas coraje, pero al leer su "descansa" no puedo negar que sonrei, se me hizo un lindo gesto.

-NO MIENTAS!... Dime plz donde estas, te llevo a tu casa, Andre esta con nosotras... Tori- le respondo

Vega, te tengo registrada, deja de poner tu nombre... ¿Y como sabes si miento o no?.-

Jade...Solo se que mientes... Dime... ¿Puedo ir por ti?.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jade pv

Recibo el mensaje de Tori... Al leer le "mientes" siento remordimiento de que es verdad... No se como lo sabe, y si... Deseo que venga por mi... Pero no quiero que me vea asi... Ni que me escuche... Por eso le respondi el mensaje... Es mas facil asi.

-No Vega... No quiero que me veas ahora... Asi dejalo, todo esta bien ;).-

-Jade... Por favor, no te dire nada, solo quiero llevarte a tu casa, no me importa como estes... Solo quiero saber que estas bien, y verte bien, me preocupas.-

Dios... Sonrio, pero siento como una lagrima comienza a resbalar por mi mejilla, la limpio, no se como reaccionara al verme tambaleandome, como actue al olerme, y como se porte al oirme hablar... No quiero darle mas mala impresion.

-Gracias Vega... Por eso te quiero, y no te preocupes, estoy bien.- No estube segura de enviarlo... ¿Como actuara al ver que le digo "te quiero"?... Espero y me responda para saber que todo esta bien, y que no se lo tomo a mal.

Pasan como 5 minutos, no me responde, -"ya ni modo... Espero y lo olvide"- pienso al ver que mi celular sigue son recibir nada.

Ya Jade... Vamonos por favor.- escucho decir a alguien a mis espaldas, siento que la espalda se me congela, por un momento, senti que fue Ryder... Pero la voz es tan familiar que me dio miedo.

Volteo lenta y torpemente... Tori... Tori esta en frente de mi, la verguenza me invade, me siento estupida... ¿A que hora llego?... Y al parecer tenia un tiempo ya aqui, pues asi supo que mentia.

To... Vega... ¿Que carajo haces aqui?.- le pregunto, y por mas que quiero, no puedo ocultar mi sorpresa.

Alguien me dijo que estabas aqui, y que no qierias irte... Asi que vine por ti... Vamonos, ya avise a tu padre que te quedaras conmigo.- me dice... Sonrojada, pero seria, Andre esta en la puerta esperando.

Maldito Ryder.-susurro, entonces el desgraciado si mando el mensaje.

Tori... En... En verdad lo lamento... Mañana si qui...- me interrumpe ya sin el sonrojo, pero aun asi con una mirada dura, nunca pense en verla asi.

Si Jade, mañana quiero verte, pero ahora ya nos vamos, contigo, por favor, ya es muy noche, anda.- me dice, y por inercia me levanto y tomo mi pequeño bolso, veo a Vega que habla con el cantinero, saco mi cartera para pagar lo que debo pero Tori se me acerca con cara molesta.- ya pague, vamonos.- me dice tomandome de la mano, siento calido.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tori pv.

Ok, no negare que me moleste con Jade por su momentanea necedad, pero sinceramente esperaba un poco mas, aunque agradezci que fuera asi, asi ya no tuve que forcejear para que salieramos de ese lugar, page su cuenta, me intento dar dinero pero lo nege, no me importo pagarle, solo queria salir de alli ya.

Llegamos al auto, Jade esta callada, su cara se ve triste, en el auto Cat esta dormida en el asiento delantero, Andre nos abre y Cat salta, ve a Jade de mi mano y sonrie.- que bien se ven.- dice y se tapa rapidamente la boca al verme seria, si, sigo muy molesta.

¿A donde Tori?.- pregunta Andre.

A mi casa por favor.- le digo, el asiente y da marcha a su auto.

El camino fue totalmente en silencio, me encontraba yo con Jade en el asiento trasero, no fue hasta que llegamos a mi casa, al bajar, que me di cuenta que estuve todo el trayecto de la mano con Jade, ambas estaban apretadas, pero sintiendose, al menos para mi, bien.

¿Que no se suponia que estarias en casa de Catc, Tori?.- dice mi padre al vernos entrar a las tres, el se encuentra en la cocina con un vaso de agua, ya cambiado para dormir, Andre se retiro una vez que vio que estabamos entrando.

Mañana te explico papa, perdon si te levante.- le digo dejando a Jade en el sofa, ella y Cat lo saludan, el responde el saludo viendo fijamente y con el ceño fruncido a Jade mientras me hace un ademan de que hablemos mientras abre la puerta que da al patio trasero.

¿Que esta pasando Tori?... La verdad.- me dice una vez fuera y cruzando los brazos.

Estabamos buscando a Jade, ella esta... Tiene problemas, la encontramos tomando en un bar serca de la 104 y Bermount... Andre nos llevo y trajo.- le digo aun seria... Espero y esto no me cause problemas.

Tori... Para la proxima vez dime a mi, te juro que no me molestare... Aun estan muy chicas para entrar a esos lugares, y llama a la familia de Jade, dile que ya estan aqui, su padre debe de estar mas preocupado, y tambien a los de Cat, sus padres llamaron no hace mucho pidiendo hablar con ella... Y ya llevalas a dormir.- me dice dando un suspiro, entramos y da las buenas noches a Cat y a Jade, hago las llamadas, Jade solo le dice a su padre que mañana llega a casa y cuelga, Cat pide disculpas a los suyos por el telefono y despues de decirles buenas noches cuelga.

Cat, duerme en mi habitacion, nos vemos mañana, descansa.- le digo y ella asiente y se despide.

Jade, tu dormiras en la de huespedes, te acompaño.- le digo, tengo que sacar unas cobijas para poder dormir en el sofa.

Gracias Tori... Y en verdad... Lo lamento.- me dice, y como burla para mi misma, ya no estoy enojada, solo le sonrio.

No te preocupes Jade, solo fue...- me interrumpe.

No Tori... Lamento todo, todo lo que te hice desde el primer dia que te conoci, el como te trate, como solo te buscaba cuando necesitaba de ti, de como te grite en la tarde, de como hice a que me buscaras, de esto...- me dice solo para al final tomarme de mis mejillas y acercarme a ella, solo para ser recibida por un beso.

Lo respondo, me agrada la accion, pero el sabor... Eso es otra cosa, lo ignoro, pero la retiro, no se si sea por su estado, este confundida o algo por el estilo... No quiero que mañana solo me diga que fue impulso o producto del alcohol.

Jade... Es... Es hora de dormir... Mañana charlamos ¿si?.- le digo, veo como se sonroja y agacha la mirada, al parecer si fue solo impulso.

Subimos las escalera y la dejo en la habitacion, tomo mis cobijas mientras ella se quita su cinturin y botas para dormir, salgo de la habitacion para entrar a la mia, Cat duerme, veo su ropa en mi silla, alcanzo a ver que trae puesta uan de mis pijamas. Tomo otras dos del mismo cajon que esta entreabierto y salgo haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Toma.- le digo entregandole una pijama, la mas amplia que tengo para que descanse bien.

Tori... ¿Y donde dormiras tu?.- Me pregunta tomando la ropa.

Abajo en la sala... ¿Por?...-le cuestiono y veo como voltea a la cama y con su mano toca la cama en donde esta.

La cama es grande, ademas no estaras comoda en la sala, y yo soy la que deberia dormir en la sala.- me dice levantandose.

No Jade... Quedate aqui, mañana nos vemos.-le digo y doy la vuelta ya con las cobijas en mi brazo.

Por favor Tori... Duerme conmigo, no... No quiero estar sola.- me dice, siento algo dentro de mi que me dice que acepte, lo hago.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abro los ojos de golpe, siento que abrazo a alguien, ademas de una mano tomando la mia en dicho abrazo, levanto la cara para ver de quien se trata... Vega, mi mano se encuentra debajo de su rostro, se encuentra en posicion fetal, su respiracion hace a que me tranquilice, asi que solo atino a volver a recostarme y tratar de seguir durmiendo.

Los recuerdos de los mensajes, de Tori en aquel bar, y el trayecto a su casa se hacen presentes... Mi rostro serca de su cabello respirando el aroma a almendras de este me recuerda el beso que le di en la sala, pero lo que comienza a sacar ligeros sollozos de mi es la separacion que me dio, las palabras de Simon se hacen presentes.

Entonces tu eres el angel que me cuida... Y yo tan ciega, negando y cubriendo lo que realmente siento por ti... Soy una estupida.- susurro lo mas bajo posible... La magnitud de estas palabras es tan grande como paea callarlas en mi mente.-lo que mas lamento es que por cobardia no te diga lo que siento... No quiero que el odio que te oblige a sentir por mi te diga que me rechaces... No podria soportar un rechazo tuyo.- sigo susurrando lo mas bajo que puedo.-gracias por ir a buscarme... Y gracias por todo.-

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Despierto, se ve en la ventana los rayos del sol que anuncian la mañana, Tori sigue dormida, aun con mi mano entrlaza de la suya en su rostro, sonrio ante tal escena.

Con cuidado a no despertarla, trato de quitar lentamente mi mano, lo logro, y despacio me levanto de la cama, recuerdo todo de ayer y la madrugada, absolutamente todo, reviso mi telefono, hay un mensaje de Ryder.

-Jade, volvi por ti, me dijo el señor de la cantina que cierta morena vino por ti, espero y hallas hecho lo que me dijiste que harias al verla, bueno, nos vemos.-

Sonrio por el recuerdo de aquellas palabras que le dije, volteo a ver a "la morena" y mi sonrisa se amplia. Entro al baño de la habitacion para cambiarme, lo hago en total silencio. Al salir, veo que Tori aun duerme, mi celular marcan las 7 de la mañana, salgo de la habitacion y camino a la entrada de la casa de los Vega.

Buenos dias.- me sobresalto al oir el saludo, me giro y veo al padre de Tori en la cocina tomando una taza, que de seguro se trata de cafe.

¿Gustas?.- me dice al ver que me quede plasmada en mi lugar sin hacer ningun movimiento, la verguenza vuelve al recordar que el era quien nos recibio en la madrugada.

No... Gracias, lamento lo de anoche señor, en verdad disculpe... Y... Lo siento, me tengo que ir, digale a Tori que lo lamento, y espero me disculpe.- le digo y solo veo como sonrie.

En mi epoca, cuando hacia lo mismo, yo era quien daba las gracias y decia que lo lamentaba, a quienes se tomaran las molestias de cuidarme y acogerme en su casa señorita.- me dice y muestra una taza humeante, aun con pena me acerci y la tomo.

Muchas gracias señor Vega... Y en verdad... lamento lad molestias que ocacione.- le digo tomando un sorbo.

No te preocupes Jade, yo tambien fui joven, y creeme, era peor, pero dime... ¿Acaso tu y mi hija son novias?.- me cuestiona y no pude evitar atragantarme con el cafe.

¿¡Perdon!?.- le digo entre toses, producto del atragantamiento del cafe.

Ayer baje para ver si Tori dormia en la sala, y vi que se besaban, no soy espantado ni mucho menos... Pero creo que si tuvieron algun problema, la respuesta no es el alcohol... De hecho no es la respuesta a nada, solo te embrutese y provoca lagunas mentales, que por mas que intentas recordad, jamas vuelven.- me dice haciendo algunos gestos.

No... No somos novias señor... lo lamento, tengo que irme, digale a Tori que en la tarde le llamo, y gracias por todo.- le digo, veo como saca un una cajetilla de cigarrillos, toma uno y me ofrece otro de la cajetilla, nego con la cabeza.

Ok, ¿vendras para la cena de navidad?.- me dice antes de que de vuelta.

No señor...- antes de que pueda decir algo, me unterrumpe.

Espero verte, estas invitada, hasta luego.- me dice despues de orender su cigarrillo, doy media vuelta y me retiro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despues de llegar a mi casa, y como de costumbre, no ver a mi padre, tome un baño y me meti a dormir, la ducha me dio sueño.

Al despertar, vi que eran las 3 pm, me levante y dirigi a prepararme algo de comer. Mientras comia y veia algo de la peogramacion en el televisor, me llego un mensaje de Tori.

-A que hora es "tarde" para ti?... Sigo esperando tu llamada.- Sonrio ante lo visto, empieza un debate entre llamarle o no, la imagen del beso se hace presente, con mis dedos toco mis labios tratando de recordar el sabor de los suyos.

Pierdo el debate en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba y ya me encuentro llamandola.

De seguro si no te mando el mensaje, ni te acuerdas ¿verdad?.-me dice al contestarme la llamada, la cual solo dio un tono.

¿Cual mensaje?... ¿Me mandaste mensaje?.- le digo bromeando y en tino desinteresado.

Claro Jade... Pense que por eso me llamaste, pero bueno, ¿vendras a la cena?... - Me dice pero la interrumpo.

Lamento lo de anoche Vega... En verdad perdon por todo, y gracias por np dejarme alli, e irme a buscar.- le digo antes de que siga.

No te preocupes Jade, no fue molestia, pero respondeme.-

No... No creo poder ir, probablemente mi padre me castige por lo de ayer.- le digo y escucho como suelta una risa.-¿de que te ries Vega?.- le pregunto en tono molesto, aunque se bien que no lo estoy.

Cat llamo al telefono de tu padre pidiendole que te dejara quedarte para navidad aqui, el le dijo que no habia problema, que el de todos modos trabajaria hasta tarde.- me dice, no puedo creer que asi de simple haya sido la reaccion de mi padre.

Ok, pero ven por mi.-

Tu eres la que tienes licencia y auto...¿por que iria?.-

Necesito hablar contigo.- le digo e inmediatamente corto la llamada... Lo que dije fue involuntariamente, no tarda en llegarme un mensaje de ella.

-Estoy en 15 minutos... Y no Jade... No te odio, tampoco te rechazaria.- siento mi cara arder... No creo lo que acabo de leer... No se que hacer... Se que esta no soy yo, yo odio la cursileria, y ll que dije ayer fie lo mas cursi que eh dicho... Y lo dije por que pense que no me oiria... Pero aun asi, su mensaje responde a lo que le dije ayer... ¡Dios!... Esto es lo mas vergonzoso que halla pasado en toda mi vida.

Los 15 minutos parecieron segundos, la puerta esta sonando y se que es Vega, aun dudo en abrirla, termino haciendolo.

Pasa.- le digo inexpresiva, ella asiente y tima asiento en la sala principal.

¿Asi iras a la cena?.- me dice viendo que visto un short corto rojo y una playera negra holgada.

Es mi pijama Vega.- le respondo sentandome en frente suyo.-Mira... Ayer... Lamento lo de ayer.- le digo y veo que se pone seria y me mira directamente a los ojos con cierto coraje, solo agacho la vista.

¿Cuantas veces repetiras eso Jade?... Ya te dije que no hay problema... Pero si con lo de "lamento lo de ayer" te refieres al habernos besado, o a lo que me susurraste mientras dormia... Significa que solo eran palabras ¿cierto?.- me dice, no se que sentimiento sea el correcto para describir lo que siento ahora.

Pues tal parece que no estabas dormida como dices estarlo... Y no... Eso no lo lamento, ni el beso, ni lo que dije...-me interrumpe cruzando sus piernas.

¿Entonces tampoco lamentas la parte en la que dijiste que por cobarde no dirias nada tampoco?.- me dice, siento mis mejillas arder de nuevo... Tal parece que ella es la unica que consigue que me sonroje.

Tengo miedo... No... No quiero que me hagas lo de Beck... No quiero que la unica persona que me hizo ver mis errores, y tal parece, que me esta haciendo sacar lo mas cursi de mi, me abandone... No quiero volver a sentirme sola... No quiero estar sola.- mi ojos empiezan a arder, un nudo se forma en mi garganta, tal parece que toda la mierda que eh pasado, se vuelve a mis hombros, Tori se pone de pie y se sie ta a mi lado, toma mi mano y posa otra encima de ella.

Jade... Yo no soy Beck... No me compares con el, yo se lo que quiero, y quiero estar a tu lado, quiero que confies en mi cuando te este sucediendo algo como lo que me has contado para ayudarte aunque me digas que me entrometo demasiado... Quiero que sepas que no estas sola, cuentas conmigo, tienes grandes amigos como Cat y Andre... Hasta Robbie se que te ayudaria... Tu no estas sola Jade...- antes de que continue, me le lanzo de nuevo para besarla... Desde que llego, mis labios cosquilleaban pidiendo los suyos, el tenerla tan cerca era como una invitacion a besarla.

Calido... Asi se siente el beso con Tori... Calido, agusto, y confortable, cuando pasa sus manos por mi cuello me siento bien... Esto era lo que me faltaba... Tori.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No lo niego... Aun tengo cierta envidia por la familia de Tori... Su madre cocina delicioso. Estamos terminando de cenar, la cena consistio en el clasico pavo relleno, romeritos, bacalao, y ensalada de manzana, en verdad estuvo delicioso todo.

Despues de cenar, sali a su patio trasero, Tori subio al baño y queria un poco de aire.

¿Tambien te sofoca estar tanto tiempo encerrada Jade?.- me pregunta el padre de Tori al encontrarmelo sentado en una banca de su jardin.

Un poco, si, gracias señor... Por la invitacion.- le digo, el solo sonrie y asiente.

¿Me creeras si te digo que no le comente nada a Tori sobre la invitacion?... Cuando desperto, bajo y pregunto por ti, despues de decirle que la llamarias en la tarde, me pidio permiso para que vinieras a la cena, y solo le dije que estaba bien... ¿No festejan navidad en tu casa?.- me dice haciendo un espacio en la banca e invitandome a sentar, acepto y me acerco para tomar asiento.

Pues se supone que cada año vamos a casas de tios tanto en navidad como año nuevo, pero parece que esta es la primer cena de navidad que disfruto en verdad.-le digo mirando el cielo estrellado, tratando de recordad la primer cena de navidad que tuve y halla disfrutado, pero sincera y tristemente no recuerdo alguna.

Escucho la puerta abrir, es Tori, ella me mira y ve hacia arriba, su padre la mira y se levanta.- me disculpo... Ire por otro trago, espero no "atragantarme" con ese trago.- dice, yo solo entrecierro los ojos y miro como se retira.

Me las vas a pagar papa.- dice Tori, veo como sus mejillas se tornan rojizas.

Nada hija, es la tradicion, y si no quieres que lo anuncie, es mejor que obedezcan la tradicion.- dice su padre desde adentro y cierra la puerta.

¿De que habla tu padre?.- le pregunto.

De la bendita tradicion del... Del...- la interrumpo antes de que me saque de mis casillas, me estresa cuando tartamudea nerviosa.

Escupelo o sea lo que sea le digo que lo anuncie.- le digo sin pararme de la banca.

De la tradicion del muerdago Jade... Por eso te sento en esa banca, no puedo creer que no te hallas dado cuenta.- me dice, volteo hacia arriba y de una rama de un arbol de su jardin efectivamente hay un muerdago, volteo a verla y ella solo me mira con los ojojs entrecerrados.

La tradicion es la tradicion Vega.- le digo haciendome a un lado para que se siente.

Dios... No puedo creer que te prestes tu, para estas cosas.- me dice con una so risa invluntaria en su rostro acercandose a la banca.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

El sonido de entrada de mensaje me despierta, veo la hora, 8:45 am, abro el mensaje, de Tori.

-Buenos dias, lamento si te desperte, solo te queria preguntar si si vas a venir a la cena, mi mama pregunta si si la ayudaras.- es cierto, hoy le ayudare a la mama de Tori con la cena de año nuevo.

Despues de la cena de navidad, y el truco del padre de Tori para que nos besaramos bajo el bendito muerdago, estuve un rato mas, su madre me hizo la platica y quedamos que la ayudaria con esta cena.

Esta fecha sera importante para mi... hoy le debo pedir que sea mi novia a Tori... Despues de la cena de navidad, no volvimos a vernos, solo nos mensajeamos.

Tomo el celular y respondo.

-Dile que estare alla como a las 12, nos vemos.-

Definitivamente es lo que quiero, a Tori de mi lado, ella es en verdad importante, no dejare de recriminarme el darme cuenta despues de tanto, ella me ayudo cuando termine con Beck, ella me apoyo cuando quise presentar mi obra de teatro, estuvo alli cuando Beck me engaño, y jamas pidio nada a cambio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Acabamos de terminar de cocinar, estamos montando la mesa, Trina y el padre de Vega fueron a buscar sidra para el brindis, ya que a la tonta hermana de Tori se le cayo de las manos mientras la sacaba de el refrigerador... Tonta.

Vemos que entran por la puerta el padre de Tori con la nueva sidra y Trina.

¿Donde la conseguiste?.- le pregunta Holly a David.

En la carretera para ir al supermercado ahi un joven que las vende, preferi conprarla con el, el supermercado esta repleto.- dice el padre de Tori suspirando y dejando la botella en el centro de la mesa.

Que raro... De seguro deben de ser los de las compras a ultimo minuto.- dice la madre de Tori llevando la charola de el lomo ahumado.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Es hora de la cena, todos estamos en la mesa sirviendonos y mirando el televisor, falta exactamente 1 hora para el "conteo regresivo".

El tiempo se ameniza con charlas y recuentro de sucesos a lo largo del año.

Sin darnos cuenta, estabamos a un par de minutos de que comenzaran la cuenta para las uvas, en ese momento, me acercoa a Tori.

Tori, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?.- le digo. Ella solo me mira confusa, pero termina asintiendo.

Salimos a el jardin traser, veo como Vega me mira aun sin entender.

Dime Jade.- me dice.

Tori, mira, lo que voy a decir... Pedir... Decir es importante, me has apoyado, bastante, y buen...-me interrumpe, solo bufo.

Jade...¿lo que sea no puede esperar hasta despues de las uvas?.- me dice, y vuelvo a soltar un bufido de frustracion.

No tori, es mas importante que las doce uvas... Como decia, creo que termine deseando mas que como...-me vuelve a interrumpir.

Jade, en verdad, es mas importante que las...-ahora soy yo la que la interrumpo.

Dios vega!... Si es mas importante que dice jodidas uvas, trato de pedirte que seas mi novia, pero parece que las uvas son aun mas importantes que...-me interrumpe nuevamente, pero por sus labios, en otro de sus besos calidos y llenos de confort, como solo ella los sabe dar.

Fin.

Y bien... Les gusto? Espero sus sensuales reviews... Feliz año!

Byyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
